


¿CREES EN LA REENCARNACIÓN?

by MRMatthews2014



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Fanfiction, M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRMatthews2014/pseuds/MRMatthews2014
Summary: AU. "Levítico 20:13 : Si alguno se ayuntare con varón como con mujer, abominación hicieron; ambos han de ser muertos; sobre ellos será su sangre" decía el sacerdote del pueblo en el año 1482.Un llamado ancestral hará eco a través de las eras...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. La Cabaña del Leñador

_"Se dice que muchas vidas están ligadas a través del tiempo...conectadas por un llamado ancestral que hace eco a través de las eras...destino"_

_Príncipe de Persia_  
_Las arenas del tiempo_

______~°~______

"Levítico 20:13, Si alguno se ayuntare con varón como con mujer, abominación hicieron; ambos han de ser muertos; sobre ellos será su sangre." Decía el sacerdote en su homilía, mientras el pueblo reunido en la iglesia atentamente escuchaba. Aquello era profano, impío, el sólo hecho de imaginar que un hombre podía yacer con otro de modo sentimental hacía que la piel se erizara, la sensación se triplicaba si hablamos de un acto más íntimo.  
El año, 1482; la Ciudad, Dublin, en un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de la ciudad, en Irlanda. La iglesia era la ley, nada contradecía la ley, la tierra era el centro del universo, los deseos de Dios eran que todos dieran su diesmo sin chistar, lo que los miembros de la iglesia decían eran leyes talladas en piedra como los mismos mandamientos; y si te rehusabas a cumplir, tu integridad física se iba mucho al carajo, al punto de hacer persecuciones y asesinatos en nombre de Dios.  
Todo aquello era aterrador, sin embargo en aquel pequeño pueblo de Dublín, había un Joven genio que era por demás testarudo y poco seguidor de las leyes: Anthony. Su madre trataba de educarle tal y como la iglesia mandaba, sin embargo era prácticamente inútil.

-Hijo, debemos ir a la iglesia...-

-Mamá por favor, ya hablamos de esto...no sirvo para esas cosas...- decía el joven de 19 años tratando de reparar una mesa del comedor -Además no creo en todo esos disparates...- tras aquellas palabras tuvo un ataque de tos, los cuales eran cada vez más frecuentes.

-¡Anthony!¡Que es esa blasfemia! Sabes que te irás al infierno si niegas las enseñanzas de la iglesia...-

-Madre...soy un pensador, no un creyente...y si en algo puedo creer, es que existe un Dios que no juzga, sino que ama, y el tuyo te juzga desde la primera página de la biblia...- decía molesto el castaño, levantándose de su labor para beber agua.

María, una viuda costurera, entregada a las enseñanzas de la iglesia, sólo suspira resignada, desea guiar por el buen camino a su hijo, pero éste es renuente a siquiera pasar frente al templo. Sin decirle nada más a su hijo, se dispone esa mañana de domingo a ir a la iglesia. En el camino se encuentra con una vieja amiga, Margareth.

-No sé que hacer con Anthony...estoy tan temerosa por su alma...- decía afligida María, suspirando amargamente.

-Lo lamento María, en serio me gustaría poder ayudarte...aunque...¿No haz pensado en darle algún trabajo pesado a tu hijo para que valore lo que haces por el y que sea agradecido con Dios?-

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunta curiosa la rubia Madre de Anthony.

-Mi esposo hace tratos con un leñador que vive a las afueras del pueblo en aquella montaña- Margareth señala para que María observe -Seria bueno para él respirar aire de bosque para esa tos que lo ataca, además...¿No crees que Tony comience a cumplir cuando valore todo lo que tú haces por el? Si le envías con aquel leñador, talvez hasta aprenda el oficio y se recupere de salud-

-No lo sé Margareth...no sé si deba...-

-La idea es que Anthony asista a la iglesia ¿No? Que tal un aislamiento, en donde literal tiene que subir todo su peso hasta el lugar y de paso realizar trabajos forzados-

-No importa cómo lo quieras poner, se escucha a tortura- decía un poco escéptica la madre de Anthony -Sin embargo la idea para que recupere la salud no es tan mala...-

  
-Habla con el leñador, dile tu dilema, es un joven de buen corazón, sé que te ayudará-

María no estaba muy convencida, pero estaba al límite con la necedad de Anthony, necesita hacerle entender que lo hace para salvar su alma, que no vaya por ningún mal camino. Mientras estaba en la iglesia, pidió sabiduría y entendimiento para tomar una decisión, rogando porque su plegaria fuera escuchada.  
Al salir, casi como si hubiera Sido planeado, su amiga Margareth estaba hablando con el joven leñador.

-¡María!¡Ven!- le gritó su amiga y la mujer suspiró caminando hasta ella, aún no muy convencida de tomar aquella decisión. -Mary, el es James, el leñador que vive en aquella montaña, baja una vez al mes para sus provisiones y hablar con mi esposo sobre el traslado de la leña- decía Margareth, James inclina la cabeza con respeto como saludo para la viuda.

-Es un gusto conocerle señora María, Margareth me ha comentado el problema de salud que su hijo tiene- decía el joven con un extraño acento al hablar.

-Si, le aqueja una tos desde hace mucho, la verdad debe cuidar el mismo de su salud pero es...difícil tratar con él...por tal razón Margareth me sugirió...- se detuvo María al hablar, ya que aún no está convencida de dejar que su hijo se vaya con un desconocido.

-Si me lo permite señora...- comienza James -Creo comprender el porqué me han llamado, con gusto recibiría a su hijo, pero debe ayudarme en el trabajo, y si tiene una constitución delicada, me temo que no será de gran ayuda...-

-¿Quien no será de ayuda?- decía un castaño a espaldas de María, la mujer tragó grueso al escuchar aquella voz.

-Hola Anthony- decía Margareth -Precisamente de ti estábamos hablando-

El chico iba con un balde lleno de manzanas y comiendo una en el instante.

-¿Puedo saber porqué?- levantó una ceja en señal de duda para las mujeres.

-Ellas han sugerido que por tu enfermedad vengas a vivir conmigo- La voz de James fue una sorpresa para Anthony, que detuvo el masticar su manzana para apreciar al hombre frente a él: Sucio, desaliñado, despeinado, pueblerino como todos *-Otro soquete más de este pueblucho-* pensaba el castaño hasta que su mirada se detuvo en los ojos del hombre y la sostuvo por unos momentos.

-Invierno...- dijo Anthony casi sin pensar

-¿Disculpa?- decía James con evidente sorpresa

-Tus ojos me recuerdan al invierno...-

-Amm...¿Gracias?- decía James aún confundido.

-Que bueno que se lleven bien, para que así vayas con el a la montaña Anthony- decía Margareth haciendo señas a María para que le secundara la idea. -Pero deberás trabajar al lado de James...¿Crees poder hacerlo?-

-¿No vives en esta pocilga de pueblo?- dijo Anthony señalando a James casi de modo acusador tomando por sorpresa al mayor.

-No...solo vengo por provisiones y a hablar con Steven para que recoja la leña que corto...-

-Muy bien...madre, acepto irme con este hombre...- decía el castaño mirando serio a su madre que no salía de su asombro.

-¡Anthony!Pero ni siquiera te he dicho mis razones...- decía María aún con duda de aquella idea.

-Las acepto, con tal de salir de este horrible lugar llena de gente tan poco creativas y de mente obtusa- decía el castaño mientras se daba la vuelta y mira al mayor -Se que me costará trabajar, pero seré de ayuda, lo prometo-

James, siendo poco sociable y muy reservado, no creía que fuera buena idea aquello, sin embargo cuando el castaño le fulminó con la mirada, casi amenazante cual gatito, no pudo evitar asentir sonriendo.

-Está bien Anthony, bienvenido al oficio de leñador- el mayor extiende la mano para sellar el trato con Anthony que no duda en extrechar su mano.

-Todo salió mejor de lo que esperaba- decía Margareth

-Espero tengas razón- decía con su voz aún vacilante

-Descuida Mary, ya que estarás sola en tu casa, puedes ir a visitarme todos los días, sé que a Steve no le molestará-

Tras aquello, el joven castaño acompaña a su madre hasta su casa para recoger algunas cosas antes de marcharse.

-Anthony...- dice con un poco de dolor en sus palabras que el joven sabe interpretar muy bien.

-Mamá... estaré bien, tú misma dijiste que es por mi salud...-

-Por favor hijo, no olvides las enseñanzas de la iglesia que dicen...-

-¡Por favor mamá! no empieces con esas cosas sin sentido-

María estaba inquieta, si bien el plan que Margareth diseñó salió mejor de lo esperado, no estaba segura si aquello guiara a su hijo por el camino de la iglesia.

-Por favor Anthony, haz caso a lo que James te enseñe, ya que aprenderás el oficio, supongo que a eso te dedicarás...-

-Claro que no mamá, pero siempre es bueno aprender muchas cosas... estaré bien mamá, y James se nota que es un estirado al igual que Steve -

María ríe y Anthony se alegra por eso... realmente su mayor razón de aceptar irse con James es que su madre deje de preocuparse por el, jamás aceptará las ideas de la iglesia, son demasiado severas, y si en la biblia afirma que Dios es amor y Todopoderoso...¿Porqué molestarse en mandarte al infierno por no seguir las órdenes de los ridículos sacerdotes?absurdo... simplemente absurdo.

Tras tomar sus pertenencias, se dirigen a la casa de Margareth, en donde James habla amenamente con Steven.

-Estoy listo- dice Anthony con sus pertenencias al hombro.

-Muy bien, es un viaje largo, y probablemente no lleguemos hasta pasado mañana, así que espero estés seguro de tu decisión- decía James probando si el chico desistía de la idea.

-Entendido- dijo Anthony, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

-Ya eres todo un hombre Anthony- decía Steve revolviendo los cabellos del castaño -Se que Howard estaría orgulloso de ti-

Tras una emotiva despedida, ambos castaños tomaron un caballo cargado de provisiones que James siempre lleva consigo y se dirigen a la salida del pueblo para encaminarse a aquella montaña, María se quedó observando el camino que los jóvenes tomaron hasta desaparecer de su vista.

-Estará bien María, ya verás que ésta será una gran experiencia para él- decía Margareth abrazando a su amiga.

-Dios te escuche amiga- decía María, rogando al cielo que su hijo se encaminara para bien a las leyes de la iglesia.

*****

Luego de un par de horas caminando, James decidió que era bueno descansar y alimentar a los caballos, por lo que salió del camino y buscó lugar para sentarse.

-Descansemos un poco- dijo al joven castaño el cual solo asintió, se sentó haciendo una mueca de satisfacción a lo que James se rió en silencio.

-Si queda lejos tu casa...¿Nunca te rindes por la enorme caminata?- decía Anthony

-Los primeros días fue difícil, ahora es una costumbre...por tal razón solo bajo una vez al mes, traigo conmigo lo que necesito y regreso-

-¿Y siempre son dos caballos?-

-No, ésta vez llevo más por mi invitado- sonríe para Anthony y éste solo resopla -Incluso traigo hierbas medicinales para tu enfermedad, a recomendación de tu madre-

-Mi madre... siempre preocupándose por mi- sonríe el castaño menor con dulzura

-Perdona si me entrometo, pero ¿Porqué decidiste así de fácil irte del pueblo y dejar sola a tu madre?-

-Es una larga historia, así que cuando descansemos de la labor de leñador te contaré despacio-

James sonríe asintiendo y el castaño le devuelve el gesto *-Parece un gatito-* se seguía repitiendo en sus adentros el mayor.

El camino continuó tranquilo, tal y como predijo Anthony, James es "estirado", *-Igual que Steven-* pensó el joven genio al ver lo educado y servicial que el otro era con él. Durmieron a la interperie en 2 noches, para al fin a horas casi de mediodía, luego de adentrarse en un espeso bosque a mediados de la montaña, Anthony divisa un claro y en medio una cabaña bastante grande, todo era humilde, más sin embargo para el joven aquel paisaje parecía sacado de un cuentos de hadas.

-¿Este es tu hogar?- decía aún sorprendido el joven genio

-Asi es...sé que no es mucho pero...-

-Es hermoso- abría amplio los ojos para observar a detalle el lugar, dejando a James perplejo por aquella afirmación.

-Gracias...ven, te mostraré el lugar- decía James mientras llegaban al lugar.

Tras la cabaña estaba un pequeño establo en donde dejaron los caballos, descargaron el cargamento y le llevaron dentro; si por fuera a Anthony le pareció mágico, por dentro era maravilloso: el lugar era grande, tenía escaleras a una segunda planta, un área de descanso separada de la cocina y el comedor, un mueble repleto de libros de toda clase, una habitación que James presentó como cuarto de baño, en donde una tina de hierro enorme era la protagonista, un pozo en dicho cuarto y hasta una pequeña cocina en donde fácilmente se calienta el agua; subieron a la segunda planta, una enorme cama y una habitación llena de ropa era lo que se encontraba ahí.

-¿Acaso eres aristócrata?- pregunta Anthony, maravillado por todo lo que la cabaña ofrecía

-Claro que no, es solo que me he esforzado para tener todo esto, aún quiero agregar algún par de cosas, incluyendo un cuarto de huéspedes, ya que ahora que tengo un invitado, no tengo donde acomodarlo- Se lleva una mano al cuello en señal de nerviosismo por aquello.

-Descuida, puedo dormir en el piso...- decía Anthony no dándole importancia.

-¡Que! Claro que no...tu enfermedad puede empeorar...-

-¿Y que sugiere? Ooh sabio leñador de los bosques- dijo en tono irónico que hizo al otro sonreír

-Dormirás en la cama, yo me acomodaré en el piso...-

-Si la cama es amplia, podríamos dormir los 2...¿No crees? Así ninguno pasará frío- decía sin tomarle importancia el joven a lo que el otro se sorprendió

-¿En serio no te importa dormir con otro hombre a tu lado?-

-¿Porqué debería?-

*-Este chico es raro-* pensó James sonriendo, ahora llegaba la mejor parte, el trabajo.


	2. El sentimiento naciente

Tras almorzar, James mostró a Anthony un cuarto extra que tenía al lado del establo, en donde guarda sus herramientas.

-¿Estás seguro de esto? La tos que ayer te dió en verdad me asustó...-

-Fuiste claro James, debo ayudarte, además un poco de actividad no hará daño- decía muy seguro de sí mismo el joven castaño.

A paso lento, pero determinado, James mostró su oficio al joven Anthony, siendo claramente una pena en tal labor, el uso de las herramientas fue fácil explicar, y Anthony siendo un genio no tuvo problemas en memorizar la función de cada cosa, el problema fue al utilizarlas. Tras una lucha de varias horas por derribar un pequeño árbol, Anthony se sentó junto a éste, derrotado, James le observa desde otro lugar.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Si...es solo...si es difícil- decía evidentemente cansado Anthony

-Si gustas puedes descansar y...-

-No...debo continuar- interrumpió el joven castaño levantándose rápidamente y tratando de reanudar su labor.

James se percata de lo mal que lo hace, así que se acerca a él dejando su hacha a un lado.

-Haber...deja te ayudo...- y sin preguntar, James se coloca atrás de Anthony, juntando su pecho con la espalda del joven, tomó ambas manos del éste y las colocó sobre el hacha -Este es el modo correcto de hacerlo cuando estás comenzando, no des cortes muy profundos para no cansarte...-

James explicaba, pero Anthony poco recordó de aquella explicación al sentir el calor del otro a sus espaldas.

-¿Entendiste?- decía James aún sosteniendolo

-C-Creo que si...-

El mayor suelta al menor y se para junto a él.

-Trata, quiero ver...-

*-Mierda-* pensó el joven, sin embargo trató de imaginar que James aún le sostenía, y casi por innercia imitó los movimientos que el otro recién le enseñaba.

-Muy bien Antoshka, ese en un gran avance-

-¿Antoshka?- se sorprendió el joven al escuchar su nombre modificado.

-En mi país natal, así se dice tu nombre...-

-¿Tu país natal?¿De dónde eres?-

-Rusia-

-¡Rusia!¡Pero eso es al otro lado del mundo!¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?-

-Larga historia...-

-Tengo tiempo...-

-Primero el trabajo chico, andando ¡Vamos!-

En realidad a James no le agrada hablar de su pasado, espera que a Anthony no le quede curiosidad por éste y que le deje olvidado.  
Así transcurrió la tarde, entre quejidos del joven y las risas del mayor; llegando el alba James decidió que era suficiente por hoy, al acercarse a Anthony notó que éste último no tenía buen semblante.

-Antoshka, ¿Que tienes?-

-Descuida...no es nada...- decía el joven, sin embargo su cara se notaba cada vez más pálida, se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a toser.

James se alarmó y lo cargó como doncella hasta llegar a su cama, la tos de Anthony era cada vez más grave, rápidamente preparó el té que la madre del chico le indicó, le llevó al joven que aún tosía pero en menor magnitud.

-Gracias...- decía con dificultad el más joven dejando al otro con una gran incertidumbre, bebió del té y eso calmó su ataque de tos.

-¿Cuál es la enfermedad que tienes?- preguntó James, sentándose en la cama

-No lo sé...mi madre me ha llevado con varios curanderos, nadie sabe...quizás de ésto muera en poco tiempo...por eso mi madre me dejó ir...- Anthony bajó la mirada recordando lo mucho que ha luchado su madre con esa extraña enfermedad, por eso ahora debe cuidarse por si mismo, aunque ahora sea James quien le haya ayudado -Perdona las molestias, trataré de atenderme la próxima vez...-

-Descuida Antoshka, para mí fue un gusto...- dijo James sonriendo dejando una punzada en el corazón del joven castaño

-Ahora que recuerdo...¿Así que Rusia?- sonrió divertido el joven a lo que el otro sintió un leve vacío en su estómago.

-Bueno... honestamente no me gusta hablar mucho de esto...luego de la guerra que se desató, muchas comunidades comenzaron a emigrar, buscando refugio de los suecos, mi familia y yo escapamos, sin embargo...- James bajó la mirada triste y Anthony pensó que no fue buena idea preguntar -Tras tratar de huir fuimos emboscados por los suecos, solo mi hermana y yo sobrevivimos...viajamos por meses hasta llegar a este país, ella por sus medios logró una pequeña panadería junto a un muchacho que conoció y se casó, viven a unos 4 días en esa dirección...- señala la dirección opuesta al pueblo de Dublín -Un par de veces al año viene a visitarme-

-Lo... lamento, yo no debí...-

-Descuida... también tú me debes una historia...- James revuelve el cabello de Anthony el cual bufa molesto pero divertido.

-Lo mío es más simple...odio a todos esos que siguen las leyes absurdas del sacerdote de la iglesia, hay gente que no tienen para mantenerse, pero el sacerdotes les exije el diesmo... además que mi madre siempre es humillada por mi curiosidad y mis invenciones...no quería que siguiera cargando conmigo...así que espero serte útil acá para no ser una carga para tí...-

-¿Invenciones?- decía James levantando una ceja, éste muchacho estaba lleno de sorpresas.

-Ya sabes, artefactos que faciliten alguna actividad o algo fuera de lo común... haré alguno acá en tu casa para que sepas a qué me refiero...-

-Lo espero con ansias...-

Ambos se entregan una gran sonrisa.

Los días comenzaron a avanzar en aquella cabaña enmedio del bosque, James un poco a su pesar, decidió dejarle la cama a Anthony, y no porque este último se opusiera, sino por el raro sentimiento que se formaba en su estómago al estar cerca del joven; y Anthony resentía un poco que James le evitara, por cualquier razón absurda evitaba estar cerca de el, incluso si trabajaban, procuraba ya no acercarse al joven para explicarle el oficio.  
Un par de semanas después de vivir juntos, Anthony observó que James luego de trabajar se encerraba en el cuarto de baño, notó que hace unos 4 días James hacia aquello, se tardaba incluso una hora en el baño, cosa que le pareció extraño, su mente curiosa le insistía que averiguara que sucedía, así que cuando James cerró la puerta, Anthony se acercó sigilosamente y observó tras un pequeño agujero que había hecho en la la pared durante el día sin que el castaño mayor lo notara, podía observar a James quitándose la ropa, y aunque con dificultad pudo observar el cuerpo muy trabajado del otro, haciendo que hasta sus orejas se sintieran calientes por el rubor, vió como el ojiazul entraba a la tina preparada previamente con agua caliente y se relajaba, Anthony tragaba grueso, realmente James era un hombre muy bien dotado y notaba que su sola sonrisa le hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago.  
Tras unos minutos observó que James comenzó a jadear, y notó que estaba autocomplaciendose, si ya estaba sonrojado con sólo verle desnudo, el verlo en aquella acción hizo que hasta su cuerpo reaccionara.

*-No puede ser...también es un hombre...no es que vea algo diferente...-* pensaba Anthony sintiendo como algo entre sus piernas estaba muy despierto, le sacó con su mano derecha y comenzó a masajearse, mientras veía como James jadeaba en el agua tibia, Anthony respiraba con dificultad, acelerando su toque, sentía mucho calor y el estómago revuelto por el sentimiento que surgía.  
En medio de los jadeos, James susurraba palabras en ruso, cosas que Anthony no pudo comprender, hasta que una sola palabra salía de la boca del mayor y que a pesar que las decía en un susurro fueron muy claras para él.

-Antoshka... Antoshka...-

Los jadeos de James eran más intensos mientras ese nombre salía de su boca, Anthony no pudo soportar más y se corrió dejando que su semen llegara hasta la pared en la que estaba apoyado para observar al otro en el baño, James tras seguir sus jadeos y sus susurros llamando al joven, los espasmos propios del orgasmo llegaron a él, viéndose con una cara de satisfacción y frustración a la vez.  
Anthony aún cansado, limpió con sus mismas ropas la pared y buscó una nueva mudada para que al salir James, el mismo fuera a asearse.  
Tras unos minutos, James salía y notó que Anthony casi corría al cuarto de baño.

-¿Pasa algo Antoshka?-

-N-no...solo tengo calor, es todo...- dijo muy nervioso mientras casi tira a James y se encierra en el baño.  
El mayor no entendió la actitud de Anthony, así que solo lo dejó así.  
Mientras, en el cuarto de baño, Anthony se bañaba con agua muy fría.

-Debo calmarme...no ha pasado realmente nada...el estaba lejos de mi...-

Sin embargo recordar el orgasmo casi de inmediato que tuvo luego de escuchar a James mencionarlo, fue...glorioso.

Después de ese día, ambos se evitaban, como si con aquello podían evitar lo que estaba surgiendo...ilusos.  
Se cumplió el mes desde que Anthony llegó a la cabaña, era tiempo de bajar al pueblo.

-¿Porqué no quieres ir?¿Acaso no quieres ver a tu madre?-

-Se que tú me dirás cómo está...para mí será difícil querer hablar con ella, es capaz de no dejar irme de nuevo...creeme...es mejor asi-

Toda conversación, en las últimas 2 semanas, siempre eran sin verse a la cara, como si ambos sintieran que al ver a los ojos al otro, descubriría un enorme secreto.

-¿Y estás seguro de quedarte solo?-

-Claro... además cuando regreses te llevarás una sorpresa...-

-¿En serio?¿Porqué?-

-Cuando vuelvas lo sabrás...ahora vete para que regreses rápido-

-Está bien Antoshka...cuídate...-

Casi por instinto, James abrazó a Anthony y dejó un beso en su frente, el otro no dijo nada, más que abrió sus ojos sonrojándose hasta las orejas.

-Vendré en 3 días, trataré que sea antes...-

-Está bien...cuídate James...-

El mayor se marchó, dejando un vacío en el estómago del joven.

-Muy bien...a trabajar...- dijo para si mismo antes de entrar a la casa y cerrar la puerta.

Durante el camino, James pensaba sólo en Antoshka, en su Antoshka...su salud había mejorado la última semana y eso era buena señal, aunque aún tenía esos achaques de tos, eran cada vez de menos intensidad.  
Aceleró el paso y tras forzar a su caballo llegó al anochecer al pueblo, sintiendo alivio ya que si podrá llegar antes a su casa.

-¿Y Anthony?- pregunta María, que estaba en casa de Margareth cuando el castaño mayor llegó.

-No quiso venir al pueblo, disculpe señora María, traté de persuadirlo, pero simplemente se negó- James no quería mencionarle a la mujer que la razón principal de Anthony de no querer estar ahí era precisamente ella.

-Descuide...lo imaginé...- dijo la mujer, resignada -El nunca a Sido muy apegado a éste lugar, cualquier oportunidad de marcharse era propio para él-

-Pero no se preocupe, yo vengo por provisiones y más hierbas que usted me dió para el y hoy mismo parto-

-Se que están preocupados por Anthony- decía Margareth -Pero no te sobreesfuerces, tú puedes enfermar y entonces será un problema para el chico que de por sí ya está enfermo-

-Para mi es un gusto, Anthony ha sabido dominar el oficio y aunque aún le falta mucho por aprender, será un gran leñador- decía sonriendo James y todos celebran lo dicho por el.

Tras un breve descanso y recoger las provisiones que Steven ya tenía preparadas para el, James retoma su camino a su casa, probablemente era medianoche cuando salió.

-Que suerte haz tenido que James acepte a tu hijo, es probable que el sea su heredero...- decía Margareth dándole ánimos a la mujer.

-Con tal que todo lo haga según las órdenes de Dios, todo estará bien-

A mediodía del día siguiente, James logró divisar su cabaña, como de ella salía humo por la improvisada chimenea que había hecho, sintió un calor agradable en su pecho al saber que alguien le esperaba en ella... Antoshka.

-¿Antoshka?- fue lo primero que James dijo al entrar a su cabaña, todo estaba en silencio, olía exquisito, a una comida casera sin duda alguna, buscó en la cocina al mencionado y no le encontró. Comenzó a impacientarse cuando subió hasta su cama...y ahí, solo vestido con una camisa blanca que le cubría a la mitad del muslo, levemente inclinado al lado derecho con una pierna encogida y abrazando la almohada, dormía plácidamente el joven castaño.  
James casi le da un infarto por semejante belleza, la piel con aroma a canela gracias a las escencias que había conseguido era tan lisa y hermosa que no pudo evitar acercarse y suavemente recorrer el muslo del otro, sintiéndose hipnotizado por aquel ser semejante a un ángel.  
El joven se revolvió un poco en la cama, girando y quedando boca arriba, levemente abrió los ojos y como si aún soñara sonrió tocando el rostro del mayor, acariciando su mejilla.

-James...-

El mencionado no pudo más con el impulso que su nombre salido de aquella bendita boca le provocó, así que suave y lentamente, besó los labios del joven que sólo sonrió para luego volver a sumirse en sus sueños, James sonrió como idiota al ver que el otro no le rechazó, así que se aseó, cambió su ropa y entró a la cama junto a Anthony, se acomodó para tener abrazado al joven para luego también entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

_**********_

_Hola a tod@s!!o a la única persona que está leyendo mi fic (T.T)._   
_He tratado de amoldar esta historia a nuestra historia original como la guerra entre Rusia y Suecia o los mandatos de la Iglesia antes de su separación para la formación de la iglesia_ _anglicana_ _, sin embargo es probable que no pegue del todo puesto que me centro más en la relación que mis bebés tendrán en esta historia._   
_Agradecer a las personas (o persona:'( ) que siguen esta historia, realmente me llegó como un choque eléctrico :D_


	3. El amor correspondido

Anthony se remueve un poco, después de varios días sin dormir a gusto por estar tan cerca de James, era justo que ahora que el mayor no estaba, podría descansar en el transcurso del día.  
Sintió un calor en su mejilla, cómodo, relajante, el aroma a James inundaba sus pulmones *-Si tan solo pudiera estar así junto a él-* pensó, pero al abrir sus ojos sintió pánico, felicidad, temor y dicha; todo a la vez, y no es para menos, si el dueño de sus pensamientos yacía junto a él, dormido.  
James lo estaba abrazando, era lo mejor que podría pasarle...un momento...¿Que James no regresaría hasta el día siguiente?¿Acaso no fue al pueblo?...o peor aún ¿Fue y regresó sin siquiera dormir un poco? Eso explicaría porque yace junto a él tan dormido, que hasta unos leves ronquidos salían de el, enterneciendo al joven.  
Y bueno...ya que James estaba junto a él, debía aprovechar el momento, se movió un poco para alcanzar su mejilla y la besó, para luego apoyarse en el pecho del mayor y volver a sumirse en sus sueños.  
Luego de un rato, volvió a despertar, ésta vez, solo...se espantó pensando que su mente le había jugado una mala pasada, pero su miedo desapareció al sentir el aroma de la comida que temprano hizo y que si no fuera porque alguien la calienta no fuera perceptible, se levantó, bajó las escaleras y en la cocina vió al ser que le robaba el aliento a diario, el otro solo tarareaba una sonata conocida mientras servía 2 platos de comida.

-Volviste...- dijo Anthony, ganándose la mirada de James que al verlo parado ahí le sonrió.

-Anthoska...- Un silencio extraño se posó en el lugar, Anthony sentía que su corazón iba a explotar, y James titubeaba sin lograr formar palabra alguna.  
Anthony dió un paso y fue suficiente para que el otro corriera y lo abrazara, elevándolo del piso.

-¡Tranquilo James!¡Podemos caer!- reía divertido Anthony mientras se sujetaba del cuello del mayor y éste daba vueltas por toda la casa.

Cuando James se detuvo colocó a Anthony suavemente en el suelo y le miró a los ojos...ya no podía detener esa sensación, necesitaba ver aquellos ojos enormes con brillo intenso, no importa si el dueño de éstos se enteraba de su secreto.  
Anthony al ver los ojos nevados de James mirarle intensamente, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero sin apartar la mirada.

-Invierno...-

-¿Que?- reía James ante lo dicho por Anthony

-Tus ojos parecen el reflejo del invierno...-

-Antoshka...-

El vacío en sus estómagos era insoportable, el calor en sus rostros estaba al máximo, el deseo de ser más cercanos podía más que cualquier otra cosa, así que se dejaron llevar por las mariposas en el estómago, acercaron sus rostros y se fundieron en un dulce beso, James tomó el rostro del otro, mientras Anthony abrazaba por la cintura al mayor.  
Los labios de Anthony eran suaves, los de James eran calientes, las lenguas de ambos, húmedas y juguetonas, exploraban la boca del otro como si con aquello sellaran alguna especie de pacto entre ellos.  
Tras separarse por la necesidad de aire, se miraron a los ojos, los latidos de ambos eran rápidos, el otro podía casi escucharlos por el silencio que había en el lugar.

-Anthoska...yo...- James abría la boca sin saber lo que iba a decir

-Yo quiero esto James...- el mayor se sorprendió ante lo directo del chico, pero fue el impulso que necesitaba.

-Y yo te quiero a tí, Antoshka- 

Tras aquellas palabras volvieron a besarse como si no hubiera cosa más placentera en el lugar.

Las cosas fueron dándose más y más con el pasar de los días.  
James ya no permitió que Anthony trabajara, porque notó que su tos volvía luego de la actividad, así que el joven se dedicó a las tareas domésticas, alegando que no podía estar como muñeca todo el día, simplemente sentado sin hacer nada.  
Había construido algunas cosas para James, como una regadera para el cuarto de baño, una olla de hierro que al hervir el agua emitía un sonido chillante, hasta una máquina para lavar la ropa sin ir al río cercano.

-¿De dónde sacas tantas ideas?- decía James sentado a la sombra de un árbol degustando unos bocadillos, enmedio de sus piernas Anthony estaba sentado leyendo un libro.

-Honestamente, no lo sé, simplemente llegan a mi y debo sacarlas...-

-¿La regadera era lo que ibas a mostrarme la vez que fui al pueblo?-

-Si, quería terminarla antes que volvieras...pero tú impaciencia arruinó la sorpresa...-

-No es mi impaciencia Anthoska...- tras decir aquello el mayor besó el cuello del otro y comenzó a acariciarle el pecho, el menor solo sacó un leve gemido, tapando su boca tras la acción. Se levantó del regazo de James y lo mira molesto.

-Ya hablamos de esto James, no hagas eso...-

-Perdóname Anthoska...es que yo... perdóname-

Anthony, sin decir más entró en la casa...ya casi hacía un mes de su relación, pero no habían llegado a más que besos y caricias un poco subidas de tono, ya que Anthony aún no entiende como es que ellos tendrán un encuentro sexual, o eso es lo que siempre dice. James ya no podía soportarlo, deseaba probar la piel del otro y sabía que encontraría la forma de hacerlo.

-Lo siento Anthoska...de esta noche no pasas...- decía con una mirada de lujuria el castaño mayor.

Aquella noche, luego de cenar, Anthony se dispuso a subir a la cama mientras James acomoda sus mantas en el suelo. El castaño menor meditó un poco, ya que ahora estaban en una relación, era lógico dormir juntos, sin embargo temía las acciones del mayor, no porque no lo deseara, sino porque se avergonzaba de no tener experiencia...y no tenía el valor de decirle aquello a James.  
Así que apartó esos pensamientos y subió a la cama.

-Buenas noches Anthoska- decía James con una sonrisa desde el piso de la habitación.

-Buenas noches James- dijo el joven tratando de contener la respiración, era cada día más difícil tratar de conciliar el sueño teniendo a James a solo centímetros de él.

La luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana, Anthony no lograba dormir, algo en su interior le rogaba ir por James y pedirle que lo devorara, pero su raciocinio le detenía. No contó con que el lobo lujurioso de James despertara aquella noche.  
Anthony escuchó un crujido, sabía que el otro se había levantado, pero simplemente bajó las gradas hasta afuera, dirigiéndose a la letrina.

-Esto es cada vez más difícil- decía el joven con el estómago hecho trizas.

James volvió, Anthony fingía dormir, así que cuando el mayor subió las escaleras y quedó frente a la cama no vió los ojos llenos de lujuria que el otro tenía.

*-Acuestate y duérmete, acuéstate y duérmete-* seguía pensando el joven, pero sus ruegos no fueron escuchados.

Sintió el tronar de la cama, y como James se colocaba sobre el, así que decidió abrir los ojos y mirar al dueño de sus pensamientos, respirando agitadamente.

-Perdóname Antoska, no puedo soportarlo más-

Antes que el menor pudiera quejarse, James le había atrapado con un beso candente, tocando cada parte del cuerpo del otro, Anthony en su mente gritaba que lo detuviera, que no estaba listo, pero su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar al tacto que su amado le brindaba.  
James besó el cuello de Anthony, éste trataba de hablar, pero solo gemidos salían de su boca, la pasión desenfrenada comenzaba a nublar su juicio, lo único que pensaba es en hacer el amor con James.  
El mayor comenzó a desvestirse, también quitó la ropa de Anthony, quedando ambos completamente desnudos.

-Eres tan hermoso Antoshka...como una flor delicado-

-James...-

La voz ronca y necesitada de Anthony fue una luz verde para James de comenzar a tocar, apretar y acariciar aquella piel con aroma a canela, bajó por su cuello hasta llegar a sus pezones, comenzando a lamerlos y jugar con el, Anthony ya no pensaba, solo gemía gozoso mientras el otro profanaba su cuerpo, el mayor comenzó a descender por el cuerpo del otro hasta estar a centímetros de su miembro, Anthony lo miro, temeroso; James sonrió ante aquella mirada y se llevó a la boca aquel falo ya erguido solo con sus caricias, subía y bajaba haciendo que el menor gritara su nombre gimiendo con placer.  
Subía, bajaba, saboreaba, su lengua se paseaba por aquel miembro y Anthony sentía que caía en la locura, tras unos movimientos, no soportó la presión, arqueó su espalda y ahogó un gemido corriéndose en la boca de su amante, el otro recibió gustoso los fluidos tragando todo cuanto Anthony le daba.

-Que lindo...- decía James mientras Anthony trataba de reponerse respirando agitadamente.

James volvió a besarle, ésta vez tocando un poco, solo un poco la entrada del joven que al inicio se tensó con el tacto, poco a poco se iba relajando, sintiendo los dedos juguetones del mayor tocar delicadamente aquella zona jamás explorada.  
De alguna parte de sus ropas, James sacó una botella de aceite para aromatizar el cabello, mientras besaba a Anthony vertió un poco en la entrada de éste mientras con la otra mano comenzaba a masajear aquella zona, el menor al sentir el líquido se asustó un poco, más cuando sentía las intenciones de James.

-Yo nunca te haría daño Antoshka...-

Tras aquellas palabras introdujo un dedo sintiendo el calor que el menor tenía, Anthony sintió aquella invasión extraña, pero placentera, el mayor al notar que todo estaba bien sumó un dedo a la intromisión, Anthony hizo una mueca de desagrado que casi de inmediato desapareció, movía las caderas al compás de los dedos de James, así que luz verde para uno más, ésta vez llegando más profundo de su ser tocando el punto que lo llevó a la locura, Anthony gemía, trataba de reprochar, o al menos de articular alguna palabra y le fue imposible con tantas sensaciones.  
Cuando James sintió que el menor se relajó, e incluso que se movía ante la invasión, sacó sus dedos y se colocó entre las piernas de su Antoshka.

-¿Confias en mi?- dijo James en un susurro al oído de Anthony

El otro, imposibilitado de hablar por la nube de la lujuria, solo asintió.  
James alineó su miembro, muy erecto, a la entrada del otro y comenzó a entrar, para James la sensación era la gloria misma, Anthony apretó la mandíbula y abrazó con fuerza a James, sentía que podía morir, pero no deseaba detenerse, quería sentir que era uno solo con su amado, quería hacer el amor con James.  
Anthony jadeaba, James no pudo parar hasta estar completamente dentro, el menor dejó salir algunas lágrimas que el otro notó y secó con sus labios.

-Somos uno solo Antoshka...nada ni nadie podrá separarnos-

Comenzó el vaiven, muy suave, muy lento, para que Anthony se acostumbrara, tras unos minutos así el semblante del menor paso de uno adolorido a uno placentero, incluso comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo de James, fue el "Hazlo" que el mayor esperaba para aumentar la velocidad de las embestidas, tras unos instantes la cama comenzó a crujir tras los movimientos salvajes que ambos cuerpos realizaban, Anthony aferrado a los hombros de James y éste sosteniendo uno de los muslos del menor y aferrándose a un hombro del menor, los besos lujuriosos comenzaron, los gemidos excitados se escuchaban con eco en aquella humilde morada, el sonido de las pieles chocando, la luz de la luna a través de la ventana, la brisa nocturna...todo era perfecto.  
Anthony sentía como James alcanzaba ese punto dulce dentro de el, haciéndolo casi gritar su nombre, pero imposible de articular palabras, sentía que su vientre iba a explotar, unas embestidas más de James y Anthony explotó en orgasmo, abriendo amplio los ojos, arqueando la espalda y ahogando un gemido; James sintió los espasmos del menor, contrayendo su entrada y sintiendo aún más placer, ocultó su rostro en el cuello del otro que aún tenía la hipersensibilidad del clímax y tras tratar de repetir el nombre de su Antoshka, obtuvo su tan glorioso orgasmo llenando el interior del menor, el cual sintió el líquido caliente en su interior.

Ambos, con la respiración aún agitada sintieron un calor reconfortante en su pecho, como si al haber hecho el amor hubieran sellado su destino por toda la eternidad.

James levantó el rostro y clavó sus ojos de invierno en los ojos avellana de Anthony.

-Te amo Antoshka-

Esas palabras sorprendieron a Anthony, y no porque no las esperaba, sino por la devoción que aquellas palabras tenían, para el menor ya no había más dudas.

-Yo también te amo James-

Y abrazados, sudorosos y uno sobre el otro, sus almas se juraron amor eterno.

Pero el destino tenía otra idea en mente...


	4. El inicio de la tragedia

Al amanecer, James se removió un poco, sentía como si hubiera dormido por días, luego notó el exceso de peso en su lado izquierdo, al voltear vió al ser más hermoso y perfecto ante sus ojos, abrazando su pecho, con una pierna sobre la suya y dormido plácidamente.

-Eres mío Antoshka...- susurro el mayor dándole un beso en la frente.

Anthony se removía un poco pero no despertó, *-Probablemente lleva días sin dormir bien...como yo-* pensó James, volvió a dormir hasta que ambos despertaron casi a mediodía.

-Buen día...bello durmiente...- saluda James al ver al otro mostrar sus enormes y hermosos ojos avellana.

-Buen día...mi galante caballero...dejeme decirle que lo de anoche fue espectacular...pero no puedo levantarme-

James quedó rojo hasta las orejas.

-Yo... Antoshka...lo que pasó...no pude detenerme...lo siento-

En su rostro era evidente la pena, en realidad todo se dió sin el consentimiento del menor, así que de hecho, esperaba alguna reprimenda.

-Yo lo siento James...- las palabras de Anthony sorprendieron al mayor -Yo también lo deseaba pero tenía miedo...porque fue mi primera vez...-

James sonrió como bobo al escuchar aquello, abrazó a su querido y dejó muchos besos en su rostro.

-Te amo muchísimo Antoshka...-

-Y yo a ti...ahora ayúdame a levantarme que en serio me dejaste inválido-

Tras aquel día todo fue mejor, James bajó al pueblo en tiempo récord, alegando la misma historia que la vez anterior, más sin embargo la realidad era que Anthony no deseaba ver a su madre, no sólo por la misma razón de no darle penas a la mujer, sino porque no podría verla a la cara ahora que yacía con un hombre, sabiendo él que según las leyes que pregona su madre, aquello está prohibido.

-Un día de estos me matarás del susto- decía Anthony cuando el otro le abrazaba por detrás, asustándolo, ya que acababa de regresar del pueblo en menos tiempo que la vez anterior -Al menos hubieras dormido un rato allá...-

-Tu me tienes embrujado...así que no pude evitarlo- sonríe James y besa el cuello del menor -Pero ahora que estoy aquí contigo, puedo darme el lujo de dormir-

-Está bien chico fuerte, ve a dormir, que yo prepararé el almuerzo...-

Anthony dejó dormir a James, el salió de la casa en busca de leña, cuando escuchó un ruido entre los árboles, como alguien llegando en una carreta. El menor se asustó y corrió hasta James.

-¡James!¡James!¡Alguien viene!-

El otro un poco aturdido se levantó y salió armado con un hacha, Anthony se había quedado en la entrada de la casa, cuando de pronto una voz familiar a James se escuchó.

-¡Yasha!- gritó una pelirroja que iba acompañada de un tipo castaño con el cabello revuelto.

-¿Tash?- el hombre dejó su hacha y se acercó a la mujer que bajo de la carreta y le abrazó muy alegremente.

Anthony solo se escondía más, no entendía aquello.

-Que gusto verte hermanita...pensé que vendrías hasta el próximo mes...-

-Asi era...pero tenemos una noticia que darte...-

Tras decir aquello, el esposo de la mujer desciende y saluda a James.

-Un gusto verte Bruce-

-Igualmente James... disculpa ¿Hay alguien contigo?- Bruce señaló la casa en donde un castaño de enormes ojos les veía confundido.

-Mis modales donde están...¡Antoshka!¡Ven!¡No temas!¡Es mi hermana!-

El sobrenombre le pareció extraño a su hermana, sabía que nadie era ruso en aquellas tierras más que ellos, así que era lógico que el chico tuviera otro nombre.

-Les presento a Anthony, debido a algunas circunstancias vino a vivir conmigo, digamos que es un aprediz-

-Muchas gusto Anthony, soy Natasha, hermana de James, y el es mi esposo, Bruce-

-El gusto es mío- decía Anthony

De un vistazo a ambos castaños, Natasha sospechó que algo más sucedía en aquella casa.

Tras entrar y entre Natasha y Anthony cocinar el almuerzo, se sentaron en el comedor.

-Entonces...¿Cuál es la razón de tu llegada antes?-

-No podía esperar Yasha...es que...¡Vas a ser tío!-

-¡No!¿En serio?- decía alegre James levantadose de la mesa para abrazar a su hermana -Felicidades Tash-

-Gracias James, en serio Necesitaba decírtelo, pero lamento si vine en mal momento-   
El comentario fue claramente hacia Anthony, viéndolo con una sonrisa de lado.

-Para nada, al contrario, fue una buena decisión- decía James que veía del mismo modo a Anthony, y éste ajeno a las miradas de los hermanos, estaba devorando su comida con gusto.

Tras aquello, Anthony y Bruce comenzaron a conversar de libros que han leído, haciéndose muy amigos, mientras Natasha y James conversan un poco apartados.

- _Bien_ _Yasha..._ _habla-_ todo esto dicho en ruso

_-¿A qué te refieres?-_

_-Esa mirada para tu "aprendiz" no era de solo amigos-_

_-Eres rápida Tash... está bien, estoy loco por este chico...-_

_-¿Y eres correspondido?-_

_-Si Tash...es lo más hermoso que he tenido...-_

_-En serio, me alegro por ti...pero conoces las leyes...si los descubren morirán-_

_-Lo sé Tash...por eso prefiero que él no baje al pueblo, para evitar cualquier altercado...además...-_

_-¿Que?-_

- _Tiene una extraña enfermedad...el me ha dicho que incluso puede morir joven_ \- el semblante de James se entristecio - _Aunque estando aquí ha mejorado, ya no permití que trabajara como leñador ya que después de la labor le atacaba la tos-_

- _Yasha...-_

_-Se lo que estás pensando...pero lo amo Tash, no dejaré que muera...-_

La pelirroja mira a su hermano, la determinación en su mirada hace querer apoyarlo incondicionalmente, sin embargo la ley era severa en esos casos.

- _Tienes_ _mi apoyo Yasha, pero ten cuidado ¿Si?-_

_-Te_ _lo_ _prometo-_

Aquellas visitas de Natasha que solo eran 2 veces al año se convirtieron en una vez al mes durante todo su periodo de embarazo, exceptuando el último mes y los posteriores 3 meses del nacimiento de su hija Lila.  
La relación entre James y Anthony era cada día mejor, todo era hermoso, brillante para ellos, incluso la enfermedad de Anthony había disminuido, casi desaparecido.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- pregunta James al curandero, que fue llevado por Bruce y Natasha para que revisaran a Anthony.

-Al parecer la estancia en éste lugar le ha hecho bien al joven- decía el curandero.

-Estás son excelentes noticias- decía Natasha cargando a la pequeña Lila de 4 meses.

Tras aquella visita, Anthony ya no bebió el te que su madre le había indicado para su enfermedad, puesto que ya no tenía ataques de tos, de vez en cuando sentía incomodidad en el pecho pero nada grave.

*****

Casi 2 años han pasado desde que Anthony y James viven juntos, en todo ese tiempo el joven se rehusaba el ver a su madre.

-Dame una explicación- exigía el mayor

-Estoy seguro que al verme sano querrá que vuelva...y no quiero eso- decía el castaño menor.

Todo esto se da la noche previa a la partida de James al pueblo para obtener provisiones.

-Tu sabes que adoro que me esperes en casa...pero tú madre últimamente insiste en verte, que bajes al pueblo para saber que aún vives...-

-En serio no quiero James...no insistas...-

El mayor en serio no sabe cómo más convencer al otro, el tampoco quería que fuera al pueblo pero era necesario para tranquilizar a la señora María, hasta que toca la llaga.

-¿Y que tal si tu madre llega a fallecer? Sería injusto que teniendo la oportunidad de verla tú te niegues solo por los que ella te diga...-

Ok, dió en el punto.

Sabía que Anthony no podría ahora decirle que no; el castaño menor carraspeó, y volteó la mirada.

-¿Antoshka?-

-Eres un traidor James...-

-¿Entonces?-

-Solo esta vez James...y no importa lo que mi madre diga, partiremos el mismo día tal y como siempre haces...-

James gritó victorioso y Anthony solo rodó los ojos.

-Por eso te amo Antoshka-

-Yo igual mi galante caballero...- tras decir eso desliza su ropa por su cuerpo quedando desnudo y de pie frente a la cama -Ahora es momento de mi premio-

James se levanta, imita a Anthony quedando completamente desnudos, así de pie se besan con pasión desenfrenada, el menor empuja al otro hasta que este queda sobre la cama, se sienta sobre el mayor quedando a horcajadas y le sonríe con lujuria.

-Ya que tú haz ganado esta batalla, debes complacerme...-

James tragó grueso, sabía lo que a continuación venía y no estaba seguro de soportarlo.  
Anthony tomó el aceite acostumbrado, lo vertió en sus dedos y comenzó a penetrarlo ante la mirada lujuriosa de su amante, sacó los dedos y luego vertió aceite en el ya miembro erecto de James.  
Sin esperar más, Anthony comenzó a introducirse el miembro excitado de James que solo gemía grave por aquella escena de placer extremo.  
Al sentirse completamente empalado comenzó el vaiven, primero suave, buscando darse placer al tocar su punto dulce; por su parte James tomó las caderas de Anthony, grandes, abultadas, seductoras entre sus manos y comenzaba a poner el ritmo de las estocadas que el mismo castaño menor se imponía.

-Ja...James...-

-Si...así Antoshka...-

El choque de las pieles comenzó a ser más fuerte, más obseno, los gemidos de Anthony eran música para los oídos del mayor, los besos apasionados, el roce de sus pieles, los sentimientos y emociones brotando de aquel acto eran tan puros y sinceros, nunca imaginaron encontrar el amor de un modo extraño y singular en el otro.

El vaiven comenzaba a ser errático, Anthony gemía más fuerte, el calor en su vientre le insistía que estaba cerca de explotar.

-James...voy....voy a ....-

-Si Antoshka...hazlo...-

El susurro del mayor fue la nota excitante que Anthony necesitaba para correrse sobre el abdomen del otro arqueando la espalda y casi gritando de placer. James tomó con fuerza los glúteos del otro y comenzó a moverlo enmedio de los espasmos que el menor tenía, volviendo loco al mayor que al sentir la zona ajustada no pudo soportarlo más y con un grito amortiguado en el pecho del menor que aún yacía sobre el a horcajadas lleno el interior del otro, gozando de la sensación de hacer suyo a su amado.  
Tras unos minutos para recuperarse, Anthony se acuesta al lado de James y éste le besa y abraza.

-Eres tan hermoso Antoshka, que en la otra vida quiero volver a encontrarme contigo-

-¿En la otra vida?-

-Por supuesto... ¿Crees en la reencarnación?-

-Pues no hay nada en mis libros de eso así que ...-

-¿No te agrada creer en la idea de volver a encontrarnos en otra vida?-

-Es que...- Anthony vio como el brillo en los ojos de James se apagaba ante la negativa de su idea -La verdad no sé mucho sobre el tema... explícame por favor-

James, como niño en dulcería, se acomodó en los brazos de Anthony.

-Tu alma siempre tiene un destino que cumplir en la tierra...pero existe la posibilidad, muy poca, de encontrar un alma que haga resonancia con la tuya...y cuando eso se da, son almas gemelas destinadas a encontrarse en cada una de las vidas que puedan tener-

-¿Es decir que cuando muera, volveré a ser Anthony en la otra vida?-

-Es muy probable... si-

-Que lástima...-

-¿Porqué lo dices?-

-En la otra vida me hubiera gustado ser mujer, para poder darte hijos-

James no esperaba aquel comentario, ocultó su rostro en el cuello del otro y el menor se quedó sorprendido.

-¿Dije algo malo?- preguntó Anthony ante la acción

-Tu ...con tus palabras, solo con tus palabras me haces tan feliz....te amo Antoshka...-

Anthony notó que James lloraba... por todas las deidades, si amaba con toda su alma a ese hombre.  
De ese modo se quedaron dormidos.  
A la mañana siguiente, tenían todo listo para partir, Anthony le hechó un último vistazo a su casa, de la cual no había salido en casi 2 años.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta James al ver pensativo a Anthony

-Si...es solo...es una extraña sensación...-

-Descuida Antoshka, en un par de días estaremos de vuelta-

Con las palabras de James, Anthony se sube al caballo un poco más tranquilo y comienzan la marcha.

En el camino, el joven nota un área de diversas flores y arbustos de bayas que antes no sabía que existía.

-Son...hermosas...y esas bayas se ven deliciosas- decía embelesado el joven.

El mayor, al ver maravillado a Anthony bajó del caballo y fue en busca de flores para su Antoshka.

-Para usted, hermoso joven- James le entrega un pequeño ramo de flores amarillas y celestes. -Las bayas no puedo dartelas porque son en extremo venenosas, unas cuantas son suficientes para matar un hombre...-

-Que mal, se ven apetitosas...¿Cómo se llaman estas flores?- decía encantado, oliéndolas.

-Ahora se llamarán flores de Antoshka-

James sube a su caballo para estar a la altura del joven y darle un dulce beso en los labios.

-Eres todo un caso James...-

-Pero así me amas...andando, debemos llegar antes del anochecer si queremos volver rápido-

Y a fuerte galope, se dirigen al pueblo, el viaje fue excitante, ya que la primera vez que viajó con James, éste procuró hacer el trayecto lo más suave posible por la enfermedad de Anthony, ahora que ya casi está totalmente curado puede incluso sentir que vuela por la velocidad en la que cabalgan.  
Al anochecer, llegan a la casa de Steven.

-¡Anthony!oh mi Anthony...te ves tan varonil, que bueno es volver a verte hijo-

-Gracias mamá, James ha Sido una excelente persona cuidando de mi-

-Gracias James, de corazón, nunca había visto a mi hijo tan mejorado y maravilloso-

-No ha Sido nada señora María, para mí ha Sido un gusto-

Aquella noche fue de diversión y anécdotas graciosas de James por parte de Anthony, decidieron pasar ahí la noche para antes del amanecer partir de vuelta.  
Cuando todos estaban dormidos, James salió de la casa para orinar, al volver se encontró en el camino a Anthony.

-¿No puedes dormir?- preguntó James

-No, ya me he acostumbrado a nuestra cama-

James le sonrió dulcemente a Anthony, le acaricia el rostro y le da un dulce beso en los labios...sin percatarse que habían un par de personas viéndolos.

A la mañana siguiente, ya tenían ensillados sus caballos y las provisiones necesarias para volver, todos fuera de la casa de Steven.

-Gracias por todo Steven, es hora de volver...- decía James dando la mano al rubio

-Gracias a ti James...-

-¿Y no puedes quedarte unos días más Anthony?- pregunta María aún abrazando al joven.

-Entiende mamá, debemos terminar el trabajo del pueblo vecino, después de eso vendremos...-

Anthony no había terminado de hablar cuando un grupo de soldados de la iglesia junto al sacerdote en jefe llegaban al lugar acompañados por 2 aldeanos.

-James el leñador, quedas bajo arresto- decía el sacerdote a lo que los guardias lo toman con violencia tirándolo al suelo.

-¿¡Que sucede!?- grita alarmada Margareth al ver que también capturan a Anthony.

-¡Mi hijo no ha hecho nada!¡Sueltenlo!- gritaba desesperada al ver lo mal que trataban a Anthony.

-Anthony, el hijo del herrero también será enjuiciado por los crímenes contra la iglesia...- seguía hablando el sacerdote.

-¿¡Cuál es el crimen!?- gritaba Steven al ver que a ambos les arrastraban encadenados.

-Fornicar con otro hombre...-


	5. Te amo

Ambos castaños fueron arrastrados a los calabozos bajo la iglesia, lanzando a ambos a la mismo lugar.

-Esperarán que llegue el obispo para ser juzgados, sus parientes pasarán para dar su última voluntad- dijo el guardia dejándoles a solas.

-¡James!- se levanta Anthony y abraza al mayor -¿Que sucede?-

-Alguien se enteró...- dijo James abrazando a Anthony tratando de calmarlo, aunque en su interior temía por la vida del joven.

Tras unos momentos se escucharon pasos en los pasillos, Steven, Margareth y María habían llegado.

-Por Dios Anthony que sucede aquí ...- lloraba la mujer sosteniendo el brazo de su hijo

-Madre...no llores por favor...-

-Es mi culpa- decía James a lo que todos se callaron, sorprendidos -Yo malinfluencié a Anthony, ahora ellos creen que el a fornicado conmigo, él es inocente, deben hacerles ver eso, solo yo soy culpable...-

-¡Tú haz arruinado a mi hijo!- gritaba María con furia.

-¡Basta madre!- el grito de Anthony dejó estupefactos a todos -Amo a James, es la realidad, si he de morir por eso, que así sea...-

-¡Tú no vas a morir!- gritó James

-No voy a ocultarlo más James...- decía el castaño joven con la mirada determinada.

James suspiró...de su ropa sacó una carta y se la entregó a Steve.

-Busca a mi hermana en el pueblo pasando la montaña, ahí la conocen como Natalia, la esposa del panadero, entrégale ésto...no sé si será tarde cuando lo reciba...por favor-

Steve la tomó y miro con determinación a su amigo, el y Margareth salieron de la prisión.

-Mi niño...- seguía llorando María

-No llores madre...es mi decisión-

María vió la verdad en los ojos de su hijo, vió a ambos castaños sostenidos de las barras de la prisión y salió del lugar, con el corazón destrozado.

-Lo lamento James...quizás fue cuando nos besamos afuera de la casa de Steven...- sollozaba el joven

-No importa Antoshka...no dejaré que mueras ¿Si? No importa lo que pase, recuerda lo mucho que yo te amo-

-Yo también te amo James...- se dieron un rápido beso temerosos a que los guardias llegaran y les dieran una golpiza.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de la reencarnación?mantén eso en mente y nos volveremos a encontrar-

-Pero James...-

-Prométeme que vivirás...-

-Tu eres mi vida James- Anthony ya no pudo soportarlo y rompió en llanto.

-Y tu eres la mía Antoshka-

Así abrazados estuvieron un buen rato hasta que el cansancio los venció, y en el frío piso de la prisión se dispusieron a dormir.

*****

4 días pasaron en los que apenas comieron o durmieron, esperando ser juzgados, Anthony ya no podía soportar la incertidumbre, pero James tenía un plan y a costa de todo iba a ponerlo en práctica, no importando lo que el joven castaño opinara.

Tras pasar de mediodía, un guardia llegó ante ellos.

-El obispo a llegado, serán juzgados de inmediato-

Encadenaron a ambos y les llevaron fuera de la iglesia, en donde se haría el juicio público.

-Estamos aquí reunidos en nombre de Dios, para condenar a estas almas pecadoras a la muerte por sus crímenes contra la iglesia...- decía el sacerdote del pueblo ante la atenta mirada del obispo y su séquito, al igual que de los aldeanos; María y Margareth estaban entre ellos sollozando; Steven fue en tiempo récord al pueblo vecino y logró traer a Natasha y a su esposo.

-¡Alto!- grito James obteniendo la atención de todos.

-Silencio pecador, no estás en posición de pedir perdón...-

-No lo haré...- dijo James obteniendo miradas sorprendidas de todos, sobre todo de Anthony -Solo diré que soy el pecador que dicen que soy, pero el joven a mi lado es inocente, el está a punto de morir y para obtener beneficios carnales me aproveché de el...-

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos, sobre todo Anthony que le dió una mirada asustada a James y éste le susurró *-Te amo Antoshka-*

-¿Es verdad que este joven está condenado a morir?- preguntó el sacerdote.

-¡El nació con una extraña enfermedad!- contestó María gritando a todo pulmón -¡Los curanderos no pueden hacer nada por el!-

-¿El curandero del pueblo puede dar su versión?- decía el sacerdote

-Es verdad- decía el hombre que había tratado a Anthony durante varios años. -Este chico está condenado-

-Suelten al joven- dijo el sacerdote -Deberá cumplir con las leyes de la iglesia antes de morir- replicaba con cierto desagrado -Sin embargo...- señaló a James - El deberá pagar por su crimen, tratar de llevar por el mal camino a éste joven moribundo y obtener beneficios que son claramente en contra de las leyes de la iglesia...el obispo ahora dará su sentencia-

Soltaron a Anthony y fue arrojado a los brazos de su madre, pero de inmediato trató de volver.

-¡James!¡No James!-

-¡Espera Anthony!- decía María sin obtener resultados.

-Su castigo será...la horca- dijo el obispo levantándose y entrando a la iglesia, seguido de su séquito.

-Su excelencia ha hablado- dijo el sacerdote haciendo un ademán para que llevaran a James hasta donde será ejecutado.

El pueblo siguió al grupo de guardias que llevaban a James, Anthony se hacía espacio en medio de todo el gentío.

Llegaron hasta la tarima en donde el poste y la soga ya estaban preparados, el pueblo gritaba ¡Pecador!¡Sacrílego!, pero James se enfocó en una sola voz y en un solo punto en medio de la gente: Su Antoshka, el joven castaño lloraba a mares mientras gritaba ¡James!¡James! tratando de acercarse hasta donde iban a ejecutarlo. Cuando el joven estuvo suficientemente cerca de la tarima, James le sonrió.

-Te amo Antoshka- fueron las últimas palabras de James antes de cubrirle la cabeza con un bolsa de cuero y colocarle la soga al cuello.

-¡Noo James!- gritaba aún más desesperado Anthony sin que nadie le hiciera caso.

-El pago por tus pecados será la muerte- dijo el verdugo cuando soltó la palanca que sostenía el piso por donde James atado al cuello cayó.

-¡¡NOOOOO!!- Fue el grito que en todo el pueblo se escuchó, el llanto era desgarrador, los gritos que acompañaban esas lágrimas eran lastimeros, los aldeanos comenzaron a marcharse al escuchar el llanto, incluso los soplones que fueron con el sacerdote se marcharon del lugar no deseando escuchar las súplicas que Anthony hacia al viento.

Tras varios minutos que para Anthony fueron horas, cortaron la soga que mantenía colgado a James y el cuerpo ya sin vida del mayor cayó al suelo con un ruido sonoro, sin pensarlo dos veces, Anthony corrió, cayó de rodillas al suelo y le sostuvo, quitando la soga del cuello y la bolsa de su rostro...James estaba ahí, pero ya no estaba, su cuerpo era el mismo pero él ya no era él, Anthony le acariciaba el rostro del mayor pidiéndole despertar, pidiéndole que no lo dejara, pidiéndole que no se marchara, pero James ya no estaba ahí, solo le quedaban los recuerdos a su lado y el amor que hasta el último momento le profezó, abrazando con fuerza el cuerpo de su amado comenzó a llorar y gritar de dolor por haber perdido al ser que más había amado en ésta vida.

*****

Luego de un buen rato, Steven llegó hasta Anthony, que con la mirada perdida aún abrazaba el cuerpo de James.

-Anthony...llevemos a James a casa ¿Si?-

El joven castaño levantó la mirada y vió a Steven sonreírle, asintió ante la petición del rubio y con ayuda de éste, subieron el cuerpo de James a la carreta de Natasha, Anthony se sentó dejando que parte del cuerpo de James quedara recostado en su pecho, como tantas veces habían dormido en su lecho.

-Debemos irnos- dijo Natasha -Gracias por todo, y por lo que hicieron por mi hermano- decía a Steven y a Margareth, sollozando.

-¿Segura que no quieres que vayamos con ustedes?- decía Margareth con evidente tristeza

-No, mi hermano en su carta fue puntual, no quiere darles más problemas...-

-Yo si iré- decía María

-Pero señora...- decía Natasha

-Algo en mi hijo murió cuando James fue ejecutado...no lo dejaré solo ahora-

Y tras la despedida, se dispusieron a partir, María veía el semblante de Anthony...ese ya no era su hijo, solo un cascarón vacío al que le habían arrancado los sueños y la esperanza.

Bruce procuró llegar lo más rápido posible a la cabaña de James, así que a pesar de inconvenientes, casi a media noche llegaron al lugar.

-Anthony...- decía María a su hijo que tenía la mirada vacía -Hemos llegado-

Anthony levantó la mirada y vió la cabaña, luego dirigió su mirada hasta James y comenzó a sollozar, comenzó a abrazar más fuerte al mayor y el sollozo se hizo llanto acompañados de gritos adoloridos.

Natasha le pidió a María que cuidara a Anthony que se rehusaba a bajar de la carreta, mientras ellos cavaban una tumba para James, tras un rato, todo estaba listo.

-Anthony...es hora de despedirte-

-¡No madre!¡James prometió que se quedaría por siempre conmigo!-

-Anthony, por favor...-

-¡James estará por siempre conmigo!-

-Hijo...-

Ante la negativa de Anthony, tuvieron que sostenerlo entre María y Natasha mientras Bruce bajaba el cuerpo de la carreta y le cargaba, con cuidado le dejó en el agujero; Anthony forcejeaba tratando de liberarse, pero todo fue inutil, vió como Bruce le dejó encima del cuerpo una sábana blanca mientras comenzaba a sepultarlo.  
Los gritos de Anthony eran desgarradores, ¡NOO!¡JAMES! era el eco que se escuchaba en el bosque.  
Cuando Bruce terminó, soltaron a Anthony que corrió a la tumba y trato de quitar la tierra, María fué tras el y le abrazó con fuerza.

-¡No mamá!¡James no puede dejarme!¡Mamá!-

-Hijo...el se sacrificó por ti... déjale descansar-

Aquellas palabras hicieron clic en la mente de Anthony...James se había ido, se sacrificó para que el viviera, se hechó toda la culpa para que no muriera... abrazó con fuerza a su madre y comenzó a llorar, sacando todo el dolor que se negaba a aceptar... Natasha que había tratado de mantenerse fuerte no pudo más y soltó el llanto tal y como Anthony lo hacía, Bruce le abrazó con fuerza susurrándole palabras de consuelo.

*****

Anthony entró en la casa, donde tantas veces le dijo a James que lo amaba, donde sus momentos más felices habían tenido lugar, el castaño lloraba al ver cada rincón del lugar, recordando todo lo que vivió junto a su amor verdadero, llegó hasta la cama y ahí se acostó, sin decirle nada a nadie.

-Es mejor dejarle solo Maria- decía Natasha -Acomodaremos unas sábanas acá y dormiremos en el suelo...-

-Yo...siento que he perdido a mi hijo...- decía entre lágrimas María

-Una parte de él se fue con mi hermano- decía Natasha -El se imaginó que su felicidad con el podía acabar en cualquier momento, así que escribió esta carta para mí dándome instrucciones de que hacer después de su muerte...me pide que me lleve a Anthony conmigo y si es posible a usted también-

-¿Cómo?-

-El ya tenía planeado sacrificarse por Anthony, el chico era su vida, no iba a dejar que muriera, y menos dejarles a su suerte...

-Tu hermano era un santo...y la iglesia está podrida si cree que este amor era un pecado...-

-Mi hermano pagó el precio y Anthony también...- la pelirroja suspiró -Será mejor marcharnos por la mañana, he dejado a mi hija a cargo de la hermana de mi esposo, debo ir a verle- dijo Natasha a lo que María asintió.

Cuando todos estaban dormidos, Anthony bajó de la cama, la acarició, recordando todas las noches en que hizo el amor con James, llegó al cuarto de baño, recordando la vez que lo espió mientras se bañaba, entró a la cocina, recordando cuando le asustaba abrazándolo por la espalda, salió de la casa y llegó hasta la tumba de James... él era su vida, sin él no tenía ningún sentido seguir viviendo.  
Con el brillo de la luna, se encaminó corriendo hasta el campo de flores que James le mostró, tomó muchas flores haciendo un enorme ramo, en el camino tomó todas las bayas que pudo con su mano y volvió hasta la tumba de James, la decoró con todas las flores que llevaba y tras terminar, se tragó el puñado de bayas que había cortado.

-Tu sacrificaste tu vida por salvar la mía James...pero mi vida sin tí no es vida...así que iré a buscarte...por ti creeré en la reencarnación...-

Tras unos minutos incado frente a la tumba de James, sintió como todo daba vueltas, sintió un escosor en su estómago y sentía que su mente se nublaba.

-Nos veremos en la otra vida... amor...te amo James- tras decir aquello todo se oscureció.

_**********_

  
_Hola!!_   
_No puedo creer que he llorado a mares al escribir éste capítulo, no sé si quedó muy bien pero espero sea adecuado al momento._   
_Perdonen mis horrores de ortografía y las ideas que salen cuando me fumo mis porros arcoiris._


	6. Un llamado

Los rayos de sol se filtran por las ventanas de la cabaña, Natasha es la primera en despertar, desea ver en el estado que Anthony está para ver si es adecuado viajar, sube hasta la habitación y se alarma al ver que el chico no está.

-¡Bruce!¡María!¡Anthony no está!-

Los mencionados se levantan alarmados, buscando por todos lados del lugar, Bruce sale de la cabaña.

-¡Natasha!- grito el hombre a lo que las mujeres salen del lugar.

Anthony está sin sentido a un lado de la tumba de James, la cual está decorada con muchas flores, la pelirroja se acerca y con ayuda de María lo sostienen.

-¡Anthony! Reacciona por favor hijo- decía María, pero el chico no despertaba, Natasha y Bruce comienzan a buscar pulso en el joven, pero no le encuentran.

-Maria...- decía Natasha

-Ayudame Natasha, mi niño no reacciona, por favor...-

-Maria...- la mirada de Natasha le decía lo que no quería creer.

-No...no Natasha no lo digas...-

-Lo lamento María...-

-No...no no no ¡Noooo!¡Mi niño noooo!- la mujer abrazó el cuerpo ya sin vida del joven castaño llorando tal y como Anthony lo había hecho por James.

-Tomó bayas del diablo- dijo Bruce a Natasha mostrando un par que estaban cerca del cuerpo del chico.

-Seguro esperó que nos durmieramos...- dijo la pelirroja tratando de consolar a María que abrazaba a su hijo.  
La mujer se sentía culpable, por tratar de que su hijo siguiera a la iglesia pensando que era benevolente, y sólo logró que se lo arrancaran de los brazos del más cruel modo.

-Todo esto es mi culpa...- decía María -Perdóname Natasha, por mi culpa tu hermano y mi hijo ...-

-No María, no es su culpa...-

*****

A mediodía ya habían enterrado a Anthony al lado de James, Bruce había escarbado un poco el cuerpo del otro para poder entrelazar las manos de ambos, y así pudieran estar juntos por siempre.  
Natasha y María fueron al campo de flores y trajeron muchas para decorar las tumbas.

-Mi niño...- lloraba María sin encontrar consuelo mientras Natasha la abrazaba.

-Esto...es tan cruel...- decía Bruce secándose las lágrimas.

-Al menos ahora ellos estarán juntos por siempre...vamos, es hora de irnos...- decía la pelirroja

Tomó algunas cosas de la casa que James le decía en su carta, dinero y algunos recuerdos y tras salir prendieron fuego al lugar.

-Mira Natasha- decía Bruce -Encontre estas bellotas cerca del camino-

-Creo saber que estás pensando...-

-Será una excusa para volver algún día-

Bruce sembro las bellotas sobre las tumbas de James y Anthony, esperando que se conviertan en un gran roble.

-¿Segura señora María, que quiere venir con nosotros?-

-No puedo volver al lugar de los asesinos de su hermano y de mi hijo...debo encontrar un nuevo camino, y sé que con ustedes podré lograrlo....gracias por dejarme viajar con ustedes-

La pelirroja asiente, suben a la carreta y le hechan un último vistazo a las cenizas de la cabaña enmedio del bosque y a las tumbas de los que en vida fueron James y Anthony, los que murieron por su amor verdadero.

_*************_

_Más de 500 años después..._

Anthony Edward Stark, genio millonario, Playboy, filantrópo, conocido mejor como Iron Man, estaba en su taller viendo los pro y contras que su lucha en Sokovia habían dejado debido a Ultron.

-Friday, haz que las fundaciones se encarguen de ayudar a los que perdieron todo en Sokovia...-

-Como ordene Jefe... señor, el capitán Rogers está en recepción, pide hablar con usted...-

-Hazlo pasar...- 

Tras unos minutos, Steve llegaba a su taller.

-Que puedo hacer por ti, capipaleta-

-Tony...- la mirada de Steve era afligida

-¿Que sucede capitán?- el castaño le dió toda su atención.

-Sabes los estragos que se dieron en Washington, luego que encontramos infiltrados de Hydra en SHIELD...-

-Claro, fue noticia nacional...-

-Bien...fuimos atacados por El Soldado del Invierno, que resultó ser mi viejo amigo Bucky...-

-He leído los informes...-

-En medio de todo encontramos un expediente de el- el rubio le mostró un archivo con letras rusas al castaño -Hay algo importante que debes saber...-

Steve le dió el archivo a Tony, éste lo abrió y vió una foto antigua de Bucky como soldado del ejército en los años 40, sonriente. El castaño al ver aquella foto sintió algo extraño, como si su mente lo recordara de alguna parte, no le tomó importancia y comenzó a hojear el archivo, llegando a una fecha en específico, 16 de Diciembre de 1991.  
Leyó todo con detalle, Steve guarda silencio mientras el castaño se sorprendía ante la información.

-No es posible...fue un accidente...-

-El era controlado por Hydra, él también fue una víctima...-

-¿Porqué me dices eso?-

-Sigue con vida Tony, quiero ayudarlo, es mi amigo-

-Déjame ver si entendí...¿Quieres que te ayude a encontrar al asesino de mis padres?- la voz de Tony sonaba molesta.

-Por favor Tony, él necesita ayuda...-

Tony trató de contener su ira.

-Lo pensaré- tras decir aquello cerró el archivo y se lo entregó a Steve -¿Podrías dejarme solo?necesito meditar las cosas-

Steve comprendió, no dijo más y salió de la torre.

La ira que Tony tenía en su interior era inimaginable, el saber que sus padres no murieron en un accidente y que el asesino aún sigue con vida le llenaba de una inmensa furia, tomó su traje y salió del lugar tratando que en el vuelo se despejara su mente.

*****

Una semana ha pasado desde que Steve le confesó a Tony lo de sus padres, nadie sabía nada del genio.

-¿Crees que hiciste lo correcto?- le decía Nat a Steve, que entrenaban al aire libre en el complejo junto a los nuevos reclutas Sam, Wanda, Rhodey y Visión.

-Lo pensé mucho Nat, era necesario, podría lastimarlo si se lo ocultaba, o peor aún, darse cuenta por otros medios más hostiles...-

En medio de aquello estaban cuando el sonido ya conocido de los repulsores de IronMan sacaron de su conversación a Steve y Natasha.

-Tony...- dijo Steve viendo con cautela a Stark.

-Bien Rogers, te ayudaré a encontrarlo...pero no evitarás que le dé un puñetazo...ese es el trato...-

-Muy bien- dijo el rubio extrechando la mano del castaño. -Reuniré al equipo...-

-Mantenme informado- tras decir aquello alzó el vuelo nuevamente.

-Ok, algo a nada...- decía la pelirroja

*****

Tras unos días, en el complejo se reunían los Avengers, entre los cuales estaban un par de caras nuevas, Scott conocido como Antman, recomendado por Sam, ya que el altercado que tuvieron impresionaron a éste; y Peter, conocido como Spiderman, Tony le había seguido la pista y le impresionaba las habilidades que el chico tenía.

-Bienvenidos a todos...debo reportarles la misión- Steve decía a los demás.

-Solo una cosa capitán- decía Tony -¿Era necesario llamar al pajarraco?es molesto tenerlo con su mal sentido del humor-

-Cállate Stark- decía Clint a lo que todos sonríen

-Ok chicos concentrense...la misión es buscar al Soldado del Invierno...como ya saben lo ocurrido en Washington fue cosa de Hydra y el es un daño colateral, debemos encontrarlo y tratarlo...-

-No olvides la paliza que le daré- decía Tony a lo que muchos sonrieron

-Tras encontrarlo seguiremos buscando a Rumlow, mientras, el es la prioridad...¿Preguntas?-

-Yo tengo una- pregunta Scott -¿Quien es Rumlow?- 

-Cállate extraño- rodaba los ojos Tony

-Oye eso no es cortés Stark...Hank Pym siempre me dijo que no confiara en un Stark y aquí estoy...-

-Disculpa...¿Quien eres?- decía irónico el castaño

-Ya basta...luego nos presentaremos como se debe, ahora la prioridad es encontrar a Bucky, andando...-

Todos se levantan y se preparan, mientras están en eso Steve se acerca a Tony.

-¿Estás seguro de hacer esto?sé que te pedí ayuda pero...-

-Estará bien Steve, no lo mataré si eso piensas, pero si le haré sentir mucho dolor-

El rubio respiró con pesar, estaba dudando si haberle pedido ayuda a Tony era buena idea.

Frida se había encargado de buscar a Bucky, encontrando una coincidencia en Bucarest. Subieron al quinjet y se dispusieron al viaje, durante el cual Tony fue en un extraño silencio.

-¿Estás bien?- llegó la pelirroja ante el castaño, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Oh, si...es solo...-

-Estás nervioso...-

-Es que...tu lo sabes ¿Verdad?-

-Si...pero matarlo no solucionará nada, el fue una víctima...puedes ayudarlo-

  
-Si...supongo que sí...solo...tengo una extraña sensación de todo esto...-

-Todo saldrá bien, tienes al equipo reunido, al menos a la mayoría...-

-¿Nada de Bruce?- preguntó el castaño tratando de desviar el tema

-No...supongo que llegado el momento aparecerá- sonrió la pelirroja y se alejó del castaño.

Tras llegar a Rumania, descendieron cerca del centro de Bucarest.

-Conocen el plan...andando...- dijo el capitán y todos se movilizaron.

-Friday ¿Tienes una ubicación?-

-Aparentemente jefe, está en la zona cerca de su apartamento-

-Ya escuchó capitán- decía Tony por el intercomunicador

-Muy bien, andando...-

Steve entró al apartamento de su amigo, nada ostentoso, muy simple y pequeño, sobre la nevera había una libreta, en la cual al abrirla encontró algunas fotos de los Avengers, una muy específica de Tony. No se percató que el soldado le observaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Bucky ante la sorpresa de Steve

-Sabes quien soy- dijo el rubio

-He visto tu foto en un museo...-

-No es solo eso...¿Porqué me salvaste del río?-

-No lo sé...-

Tras aquello se escucharon unas explosiones a las afueras del edificio.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunta Steve

-Al parecer no solo nosotros buscamos al soldado- dijo Sam

Tras la distracción, Bucky quebró el piso y sacó una maleta, lanzándola hasta el edificio de al lado y sin preguntar más saltó.

-¡Bucky saltó!- dijo Steve saltando tras el al edificio de al lado.

-¡No queremos lastimarte Buck!- le grita el rubio

El otro lo ignoró, tomó la mochila y corrió edificio abajo.

-Buck va corriendo edificio abajo...¿Alguien me copia?- decía Steve tratando de alcanzar a Bucky pero éste último siendo más rápido.

-Te escucho fuerte y claro Cap- decía Tony -¡Niño!¡Cúbreme!-

-¡Sí señor Stark!- decía Peter siguiendo a Tony a través de los edificios.

Tras salir a la calle, Bucky trata de mezclarse con la gente, pero los esbirros de Rumlow lo acorralan.  
Tony en una maniobra toma a Buck por los brazos y se eleva mientras Peter comienza a pelear con los tipos llegando a auxiliar Scott y Natasha.

-El paquete está asegurado- decía Tony mientras Buck trata de safarse sin éxito.

-Llévalo al Jet, vamos en camino- decía Steve

El resto de Avengers termina la pelea mientras Tony lleva a Buck hasta su Jet, baja a un lado de éste soltando a Buck y dejándolo caer al suelo, el castaño desciende a su lado y se quita su casco.

-Muy bien soldado zombie, tranquilo o tendré que matarte- decía Tony con su mirada furiosa acercándose peligrosamente a Buck propinándole un puñetazo con su traje aún puesto, el otro rueda en el suelo por el impulso del golpe. - Prometí a Rogers no llegar a más que esto, así que te comportas- dijo Tony aún viéndolo con desprecio.

Bucky, que hasta ahora no había levantado la mirada, clavó sus ojos en los de Tony.

Por un breve instante, Tony sintió un golpe en su pecho, al igual que Bucky, algo inexplicable, extraño, una sensación de alivio y temor a la vez...un llamado.

Bucky no dijo nada, trató pero las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta, el hombre que le había llamado la atención y que algunas veces veía en los periódicos estaba frente a él, causando extrañas sensaciones en su interior.

-Invierno...- dijo Tony en un impulso extraño por sacar aquello, Bucky se sorprendió al oírlo.

-¿Disculpa?- habló por fin el soldado.

-Tus ojos me recuerdan al Invierno-

Aquellas palabras hicieron un revoltijo dentro de ellos, Tony sentía que estaba a punto de un colapso y Bucky sentía su mente un torbellino de emociones, el soldado se tomó la cabeza como si doliera al extremo, y Tony sentía un ataque de ansiedad aproximarse, una lluvia de imágenes disfusas llegaban a sus mentes y una sola se clavó en ambos como en cámara lenta: Una cabaña en medio del bosque, cada uno sosteniendo la mano del otro, sonriendo entre ellos.  
Fue suficiente para que de golpe ambos perdieran el sentido.

_********_

_Hola!!!_   
_Ahora ya está bien puesta la idea, espero no sea una estupidez ponerlo así, pero no sé, la idea sólo llegó a mi y tenía que sacarla... espero sea de su agrado y que de alguna manera éste fic les entretenga un rato._


	7. Sueños

Tony mira a su alrededor, no recuerda cómo llego ahí, se levanta de la cama, baja las escaleras y se encamina a la cocina que conoce a la perfección, ahí un hombre tararea una sonata conocida.

-Volviste...- le dice en un susurro sin saber porqué

-Antoshka...- le dice aquel hombre al que no logra distinguir su cara, dió un paso tratando de ver mejor y el otro casi corrió a abrazarlo, él sin saberlo corresponde el abrazo dejándose hacer por aquel sujeto que le da vueltas por aquel humilde lugar, cuando lo baja se encuentra con sus ojos, hermosos como el invierno, el sujeto se acerca a su rostro para darle un beso, le reconoce de inmediato sorprendiendose, pero el impulso de besarlo es más grande y tras cerrar sus ojos sintió el cálido beso que el otro le dejó, tornándose de pronto todo oscuro.

-Tony, reacciona...- escuchó el castaño en un susurro aquellas palabras -Vamos amigo despierta...- 

Reconoció la voz de Rhodey, el moreno moviendo su hombro.

-Eso amigo, despierta...¿Estás bien?- 

-Rhodey...-

-¿Que pasó Tones? Te encontramos inconciente junto a Barnes-

-¿Donde esta?-

-Aun inconciente... allá con Rogers...- 

Estaban en el quinjet, Barnes estaba en el suelo y Steve trataba de hacerlo reaccionar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo me desmayé?-

-Al menos unas 2 horas...-

-¿Horas? Sentí que sólo fue un parpadeo...-

-¿Que ocurrió Tony? No tienes heridas evidentes...-

-Yo...estaba con Barnes, y de pronto...- El castaño guardó silencio, la verdad era muy incómoda para él.

-¿De pronto?-

-No lo recuerdo...- era mejor dejar eso en secreto, por ahora.

-Tony ¿Que pasó?- llega Steve al ver que el castaño ya ha despertado -Los encontramos a ambos inconcientes-

-No lo recuerdo Steve, lo siento...-

-¿Fueron atacados?¿O entre ustedes pelearon?- insistía el rubio

-Déjalo Steve, ya dijo que no recuerda...- decía molesto Rhodey

-Lo... lamento, es que Buck aún no reacciona...-

*-¿Que habrá Sido aquello?-* pensó el castaño aún un poco descolocado por el sueño que acaba de tener, estaba seguro que era Barnes el que le besó.

Tras llegar al complejo, llevan a Buck a la bahía médica, no sin antes tomar medidas por si decidiera escapar.

-Tony...¿Seguro que no quieres que te lleve con el doctor?-

-Estoy bien Rhodey, tranquilo...emm...¿Adonde llevaron a Barnes?-

-Está en la bahía médica, aún no despierta...-

-Aaah...ok, iré a curiosear por si se ofrece algo...-

Tras quitarse el traje, se dirigió al lugar en donde habían dejado a Bucky, no sabía porque pero debía estar ahí cuando él despertara.

*****

Bucky iba sobre un caballo, al lado suyo iba un joven en otro caballo admirando el paisaje, de pronto se detienen en un campo abierto lleno de flores.

-Son...hermosas...- decía aquel joven al que Bucky no veía del todo claro.  
Se bajó de su corcel y fue a cortar flores para su acompañante, entregándole un pequeño ramo.

-Para usted, hermoso joven- dijo Bucky sin saber porqué

-¿Cómo se llaman estas flores?- preguntó el chico

-Ahora se llaman flores de Antoshka- tras decir aquello subió a su caballo y se acercó al joven, de inmediato lo reconoció, sorprendiendose del beso que le entregó en los labios; tras aquello todo se volvió oscuro.

-Mira, está despertando...- decía una voz conocida casi en un susurro.

-Buck, amigo despierta...- decía Steve

Bucky abrió los ojos, lo primero que vió fue a un castaño de ojos avellana.

-Antoshka...- dijo involuntariamente.

Tony, que estaba a un lado de la cama de Bucky, se sorprendió ante aquel nombre, lo recordaba de su sueño y a nadie se lo había dicho, ¿Cómo diablos Barnes lo sabía?, Retrocedió lentamente para salir presuroso del lugar.  
Steve notó extraño a Tony, después le cuestionaría.

-¿Cómo estás amigo?-

-Steve...-

-¿Me reconoces?-

-Como olvidarte, Punk...-

Ese era Bucky, Steve se alegró por tener de vuelta a su amigo, sin embargo tomó sus precauciones.

-Dime algo que solo tú y yo sepamos...-

-Tu mamá se llamaba Sarah...metias papel periódico en tus zapatos para parecer más alto...-

Ante el recuerdo ambos rieron

-Eso no lo ves en un museo...-

-Dime...¿Que hice ahora?-

-Nada Buck...fuimos por ti, Tony te llevó al jet, pero al llegar con ustedes ambos estaban inconcientes...¿Recuerdas que pasó?-

Bucky hizo memoria, recordó las palabras de Tony, aún no estaba seguro de lo que pasaba así que decidió guardarlo, por ahora.

-Lo siento Punk, no recuerdo...-

-Tony tampoco...quizás les atacaron con alguna arma extraña...-

-Puede ser, lo último que recuerdo es ser elevado por Ironman...- tras un movimiento, notó que su brazo metálico estaba esposado. -¿En serio no hice nada?- decía mientras señalaba con ironía su brazo inmóvil.

-Lo siento Buck, es por seguridad...-

-Descuida, entiendo...-

-Confío en ti amigo...si te suelto, ¿Intentarás escapar?-

-Te prometo que no, y si lo hago, dispárame a matar...-

-Sabes que no haré eso...-

-¿Y si vuelvo como soldado del invierno? prométemelo punk...-

Steve respiró profundo, sabía que Bucky tenía razón.

-Lo prometo...-

-Bien...ahora dime...¿Donde puedo encontrar a Stark?-

*****

Tony daba vueltas en el taller que había improvisado dentro del complejo, no entendía lo que sucedía, ese sueño, las palabras dichas a Barnes, el sobrenombre con el que había soñado y que el soldado le repitió, todo estaba un poco fuera de control.

-Necesito respuestas...y no sé dónde obtenerlas...¡Diablos!- tras decir aquello dió un fuerte golpe a una mesa. -Debo hablar con Barnes...-

Y como si le llamara con la mente...

-Jefe...el sargento Barnes desea hablar con usted...pide permiso para bajar a su taller...-

Negar que entró en pánico sería absurdo, un nudo se formó en su estómago, sin embargo habían cosas que hablar y nadie más que Barnes podría darle respuestas.

-Dile que pase...-

Tony dió la espalda a la puerta, si el soldado quería matarle quizás sería lo mejor, así que decidió bajar su guardia y esperar lo que pasara.  
El castaño menor escuchó los pasos, sentía que iba a vomitar del pánico; tras entrar la puerta se cerró, sorprendiendo a Bucky, pero no se detuvo, siguió hasta estar a un par de pasos cerca de Tony que aún le daba la espalda.

-Lo siento...- comenzó Bucky

-¿De qué hablas?- 

-Lo de tus padres...es mi culpa...-

-Steve me ha llenado la cabeza de que tu también fuiste una víctima, así que prefiero quedarme con esa idea...aunque no esperes una amistad de mi parte...-

-Si...entiendo...-

Un silencio incómodo y pesado se instaló en el lugar, Tony estaba nervioso, no se atrevía a voltear; Bucky estaba en iguales condiciones, pero quizás un poco, solo un poco más valiente que Tony. Acortó la distancia de ambos quedando a centímetros de la espalda del menor que solo tragó saliva esperando lo que fuera...menos lo que sucedió.  
Bucky tomó el hombro de Tony, volteándolo suavemente, éste último se dejó hacer, se negaba a levantar la mirada pero la mano metálica de Bucky tomó su mentón y despacio elevó su rostro.  
Oh dioses...esos ojos de invierno...aquel sueño volvía a su mente con mucha más fuerza.  
Bucky estaba embelesado con aquellos ojos avellana teniendo un toque de brillo que le hacían suspirar, recordando en su sueño el beso que dejó en los labios de Tony.  
Tras mirarse a los ojos la distancia comenzó a ser más corta, ninguno entendía porqué razón aquello estaba ocurriendo, solo se dejaron llevar por el impulso que aquellos sueños les gritaban que siguieran, el roce inicial de aquel beso fue extraño, como si no fueran ajeno al tacto del otro, comenzó a intensificarse, Tony no se dió cuenta en que momento había abrazado por el cuello al soldado y éste, casi en automático abrazó por la cintura al otro, cuando reaccionaron estaban casi devorándose mutuamente.

-Jefe, el capitán Rogers desea hablar con usted-

Tras la distracción, se separan casi de golpe, respirando agitadamente, incluso Tony dejó salir un par de lágrimas que Bucky limpió con su mano original.

-Luego hablaremos...- dijo Bucky dando la vuelta y saliendo del lugar, dejando a Tony aún más confundido que antes.

-Diles a Rogers que subiré en un momento...-

-Muy bien jefe...-

Algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, no eran de tristeza, no eran de confusión o ira, eran de...¿Felicidad?¿Felicidad porqué? Con aquellos pensamientos limpió su rostro y salió del taller, encontrándose a Steve en la sala.

-Dime Rogers, para que soy bueno...-

-Bueno Tony...la verdad solo quería saber si hablaste con Bucky...me dijo que lo haría y estaba preocupado...-

*-¡¿Y por esto me arruinaste el momento?!-* pensó molesto el castaño, para luego asustarse de ello y alejar ese pensamiento lo más que pueda de si.

-Si, tuvimos un...intento de conversación...fue a disculparse y yo le dije que entendía que no fue su culpa...-

-Me alegra mucho Tony, saber que al menos han intentado hablar... gracias porque le haz dejado quedarse aquí...-

-Si...ya...ya veremos cómo se dan las cosas ...ten- Tony le extiende una llave electrónica a Steve -Es la llave de su habitación, dásela y enséñale como funciona el lugar...-

-Gracias Tony, sé que no te arrepentirás...-

-Eso espero Capi...-

Tras aquello se encerró en su taller atormentado por lo sucedido con Bucky.

Mientras, en el gimnasio, que ahora estaba solo, estaba Bucky sentado en una de las gradas, atormentado por lo ocurrido.

*-¡Lo besé!¿Porqué lo besé?¿Y porqué me correspondió?¿Acaso no me odia?¿Y porque ese sueño ahora me atormenta?-*

Tan distraído en sus pensamientos estaba que no notó cuando Steve llegaba al lugar.

-Jerk...¿Todo bien?-

La pregunta de Steve sobresaltó al soldado, que al estar sumido en sus pensamientos había bajado la guardia.

-Aaah...si...no...no lo sé...-

-Dime que sucede...- Steve se sienta al lado de Bucky

-Traté de hablar con Stark, pero las cosas...no salieron como planeaba...-

-Dale tiempo amigo...ten- Steve le da la llave electrónica a Bucky -Es un regalo de Tony-

-¿Regalo?-

-Es la llave de tu habitación... Ya que aquí te ayudaremos con lo del soldado del invierno, pues es justo que tengas un lugar para descansar...agradécele luego a Tony-

Bucky tomó aquello, no sabiendo como sentirse, su mente no funciona muy bien y sentimientos mezclados no ayudan.

-Steve...quiero agradecerle a Stark lo que está haciendo por mi...¿Cómo puedo hacerlo?- decía Bucky, sin embargo pensaba *-¿Qué diablos estoy diciendo?¡Necesito estar lejos de Stark!-*

-Bueno amigo...lo mejor es darle su espacio...cuando se cierra en algo no hay nadie que pueda sacarlo de ello...-

-Aun así...quiero hacer algo por el...- pero en su interior *-¡Carajo!¿Que estoy diciendo?¡No puedo controlar mi lengua!-*

-Bueno...le gusta la tecnología... talvez si dejas que revise tu brazo ayudará a que se encaminen como amigos...-

-Tienes razón...¿Será muy pronto si le pido ahora que lo haga?- la mente de Buck *-¡Eres idiota!¡Te matará con sólo verte!-*

-Ve amigo, lo importante es dar el primer paso- sonríe Steve dándole una palmada, levantándose de las gradas y saliendo del gimnasio.

Bucky se levanta, mira por donde Steve se marchó y comenzó a maldecirse en su interior, sin embargo...

*-Bien...ya lo he besado, si muero en el intento de acercarme a él, será una dicha que sea en sus manos-*

Y a pasos agigantados se dirige al taller de Tony.

Por su parte, el genio caminaba nervioso de un lado a otro.

*-Lo besé, lo besé, lo besé, lo besé-* era todo lo que pensaba, debía hacer algo, quizás estuvo expuesto a alguna droga o tiene algún dispositivo de control mental, todos esos pensamientos murieron cuando friday habló.

-Jefe, el sargento Barnes pide verlo-

El estómago de Tony se hizo pequeño, no supo si era pánico o alegría.

-Dile que pase...- pero Tony en su mente *-¿Que pase?¡Estoy loco!¡Puede matarme si lo dejo!-*

Buck entró al taller y la puerta se cerró, habían al menos unos 4 metros de distancia entre ellos.

-Que quieres Barnes- decía Tony sin mirarle la cara.

-Quiero pedirte un favor...y agradecerte...-

-Escoge uno primero soldado- sonríe Tony levantando el rostro y Buck al verlo sintió un vacío en el estómago.

-Si...creo... creí que...bueno....quizas...¿Agradecerte?-

Tras el tartamudeo del soldado, el genio hecha a reír, haciendo sonreír a Buck

-Ok soldado, buen comienzo...¿Y agradecerme porqué?-

-Steve me dió la llave...-

-Si eso...bueno...ya que vivirás aquí no esperas una casa de perro o un agujero de mapache ¿Cierto?-

Tras aquello fue el turno de Buck de reír.

*-Dioses...que hermosa sonrisa-* pensó el genio.

-Si...tienes razón... gracias por no ponerme en una casa de perro...-

-De nada soldado...ahora ¿El favor?-

-Oh...si...bueno...si quieres...pienso que podrías...no se...¿Arreglar mi brazo?-

Tony se sorprendió, no sabía cómo responder, en realidad si estaba interesado en esa tecnología, pero eso implicaba estar a solas con Barnes y por ahora, no es una buena idea.

-Claro, será un placer...- pero en su interior *-¡Que!¿Un placer?¡Carajo Stark!¿Estás demente?-* rápidamente trató de cambiar un poco las cosas -Solo terminaré unas cosas que tengo aquí y yo te avisaré para hecharle un vistazo...-

-Gracias Antoshka...-

Tras aquellas palabras de Buck ambos quedaron en silencio, el ambiente se tornó tenso, la respiración de Tony se agitaba y el corazón de Buck latía a mil por hora.

-Como...¿De dónde sacaste ese nombre?- decía Tony con dificultad.

-Yo...no lo sé...fue solo un...- Buck se apretó el pecho, sentía que el corazón iba a salirse de su pecho

-¿Sueño?-

Aquello fue el boom para el pánico de ambos, Bucky dió media vuelta y salió del taller, Tony se desplomó en el sofá respirando con dificultad.

-¿Qué carajos acaba de pasar?- se preguntaba mientras trata de controlarse.

Por su parte, Bucky encontró su habitación y se encerró en ella tirándose en la cama, pensando

*-¿Cómo supo que fue un sueño?-*


	8. El amor a través del tiempo

Varias semanas han pasado desde el altercado en el taller, Tony tuvo que marcharse casi de inmediato alegando compromisos con Industrias Stark y Buck comenzó a ser sometido a tratamientos para bloquear por completo al soldado del invierno.  
Un equipo de investigadores enviados por Tony fueron los encargados de ayudar en la rehabilitación de Barnes, que permaneció dormido, congelado, durante 2 semanas mientras el tratamiento era realizado con la tecnología sofisticada de Industrias Stark.

-¿Crees que estará bien?- decía Steve a Natasha

-Tony no ha reparado en gastos para la recuperación del soldado...como yo lo veo, pronto estará bien-

-Espero tengas razón...antes del tratamiento sufría de muchas pesadillas...-

*****

Tony seguía teniendo sueños recurrentes, en donde Bucky le trataba con amor y le llamaba _Antoshka, ese_ sobrenombre que por alguna razón tenía un significado sentimental.  
El día que sintió morir de angustia por toda esa situación fue cuando soñó que Bucky le tomaba con dulzura, acariciaba cada parte de su piel, le susurraba palabras de amor al oído, y le hacía el amor como nunca antes en su promiscua vida lo había sentido en el lecho de la humilde cabaña que siempre era protagonista en sus sueños.  
Despertó agitado, con una erección apretada en sus pantalones de pijama, sudando...la sensación de su cama vacía y el sueño tan vívido hizo que su corazón se quebrara, comenzando a llorar desconsoladamente y solo un nombre venía a su mente: "James...".  
Eran las 3:18 AM, el brillo de la luna se filtraba por las ventanas, era incapaz de volver a conciliar el sueño por la creciente desesperación en su pecho, en medio del llanto, sonó su teléfono, dejó que sonara, no quería hablar con nadie, sin embargo quien fuera que estuviera hablando era insistente.  
Se secó las lágrimas, y vió que en su identificador de llamadas decía "Soldado Zombie" , Tony había personalizado los teléfonos en cada una de las habitaciones del complejo, dejando una lista de contactos por si alguna razón importante se presentara, al parecer ésta era una.  
El castaño tragó saliva, no sabía si responder era lo correcto, pero al parecer Barnes no se iba a dar por vencido.

-Diga...-

- _Antoshka...-_ la voz de Buck era quebrada, se escuchaba que estaba llorando

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo alarmado Tony, ignorando el hecho que lo llamó por aquel sobrenombre

- _Yo...solo quería escuchar tu voz...tuve un sueño...al despertar sentí que moría porque no estabas aquí... perdón_... _en serio perdón-_

Ésta era una broma del destino...¿Acaso Barnes tenía los mismos sueños recurrentes que él?¿Será que de algún modo están conectados?

-¿Puedes salir del complejo?-

-¿ _Qué?-_

-¡¿Qué si puedes salir?!-

- _Si...creo que sí_...-

-Ve a mi taller, ahí hay unos juegos de llaves sobre mi mesa, Friday te guiará hasta donde están varias motocicletas, toma una y encuentrame en media hora en Time Square-

- _Entendido-_

Tras colgar meditó lo sucedido...ya no podía calmar la sensación, algo estaba pasando, Barnes también sufría como él, es momento de encontrar la razón y será mejor hacerlo juntos.  
Se arregló, sorprendido cuando terminó de hacerlo, ya que estaba engalanado como si a una cita fuese, tomó su vehículo y se dirigió al lugar acordado.  
Al llegar al lugar, se sorprendió que Barnes ya se encontraba ahí, apoyado en la moto, se notaba que también se había arreglado.  
Tras estacionarse, salió del vehículo y a paso rápido se acercó al otro, que dejó el casco a un lado y le imitó, fundiéndose en un abrazo necesitado, Bucky tomó de la cintura al otro elevándolo del suelo y Tony enredó sus brazos en el cuello del mayor, sin saber la razón comienzan a sollozar, Barnes comienza a susurrarle palabras dulces, tal y como en su sueños.

-James...- dijo el menor con la voz quebrada y Bucky se sorprendió, abrazó aún más fuerte a Tony, sollozando de...¿Alegría? No lo sabía muy bien.

Se separan un poco sólo para mirarse, ya no pueden detener más el sentimiento, el calor creciente en su pecho y la sensación de estar en su hogar al estar juntos los invade, se funden en un beso necesitado y temeroso, abrazándose como si fuera lo que debieron hacer desde el momento en que se vieron.  
Tras separarse, juntaron sus frentes, aliviados de estar uno con el otro.

-Eso...fue ...- dijo Tony

-Intenso...- terminó Buck la frase

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-

-Debemos hablar...mucho...-

-Muy bien...vamos a mi apartamento...-

Tomaron los vehículos y llegaron hasta el penthouse de la torre Stark, al llegar Bucky se sentó en uno de los enormes sofás del lugar, estaba nervioso, debían hablar, pero ¿De que? ¿De sueños que él tiene hasta éste último que le hacía el amor? Era absurdo.  
Tony llegó con un par de tazas de café, se sentó a un lado del mayor, no dijeron nada durante algunos minutos en los que solo bebían café.  
Como siempre, el más valiente fue Bucky.

-Desde que nos encontramos...- comenzó el castaño mayor -He tenido sueños contigo, en mis sueños te ves como de unos 20 años, frágil, incluso enfermo, una cabaña en medio del bosque...-

-Un par de caballo...- siguió Tony, sorprendiendo al mayor -Un cuarto de baño con un pozo adentro, una cocina rústica, una sonata conocida, un campo de flores, un humilde lecho...yo te veía de unos 30 años, con un hacha...-

-Leñador de profesión, acogiendo en mi casa a un chico enfermizo...-

-Que al vivir junto al leñador recupero mi salud...-

Ambos habían mantenido sus vistas en la mesa, pero ahora voltearon a mirarse.

-Entonces...¿Son recuerdos?- pregunta Buck

-De una vida pasada...-

Algo vino a la mente de Bucky viendo profundamente los ojos de Tony, que ya no pudo articular palabra por la conclusión a la que habían llegado.

-Antoshka...¿Crees en la reencarnación?-

Algo se encendió en la mente de Tony, más recuerdos.

-Eso no está en los libros que leo...- respondió el menor, sin saber porqué

-¿No te agrada la idea de volvernos a encontrar en otra vida?- seguía Bucky

-Me gustaría ser mujer, para darte hijos...-

Bucky abrazó a Tony, sorprendiendo a éste, ocultó su rostro en el cuello del menor, susurrando.

-Con tus palabras me haces tan feliz...- Bucky tragó un poco de saliva por las palabras que iba a decir -Te amo Antoshka...-

La mente de Tony voló al escuchar esas palabras, había quedado estático pero rápido volvió a su cuerpo abrazando al mayor.

-Yo también te amo James...-

Las tazas habían quedado olvidadas en la mesa de centro, el abrazo seguía al igual que las lágrimas, de alguna manera conocen el porqué de todo esto.  
Se separan un poco mirándose a los ojos.

-¿Cual es tu último recuerdo?- pregunta Tony

-Un campo de flores, un par de caballos...-

-Dijiste cuando me diste el ramo "Ahora se llamarán flores de Antoshka"-

Ambos ríen ante aquello

-Ese es también mi último recuerdo...-

-Osea...que también...tú- la idea quedó ahogada en su garganta, tornándose totalmente rojo, a lo que Tony entendió y apartó la mirada.

-En la cama...el aceite para el cabello...- dijo el menor comenzando a ponerse rojo y Buck carraspeando sin saber que decir.  
Hubo un breve silencio, si estaban concientes de lo que fueron y lo que sienten...¿Que los detiene? Nada en absoluto, así que Bucky tomó el hombro del otro, que volteó a ver al mayor, un beso más intenso comenzó, y sabían en que situación terminaría.  
Tony se animó un poco y se sentó a horcajadas sobre Barnes, el cual tomó sus caderas y las frotaba con fuerza, sacando suaves gemidos de parte del menor.

-Vamos a la habitación...- dijo Tony a lo que Bucky no esperó más y levantó al menor dejando que éste se abrazara a sus caderas con las piernas.  
Dando tumbos llegaron a la recámara y Bucky dejó caer suavemente a Tony sobre la cama, la ropa comenzó a desaparecer, la desnudez de ambos parecía familiar, como si nunca se hubieran separado.  
De la mesa de noche, el menor sacó un frasco de lubricante "para cualquier situación" y se lo dió a Buck que de inmediato supo la función, vertió en sus dedos y en la entrada del otro, introduciendo 3 dedos de su mano derecha a la vez, haciendo que Tony grite de placer mientras arquea la espalda, sintiendo la sensación deliciosa, excitante, conocida.  
Buck jugaba con los pezones de Tony mientras jugaba con su entrada, el menor había enroscado sus manos en el cabello del otro mientras gozaba de aquellas muestras placenteras de amor.

-Ya no lo soporto Antoshka...necesito hacerte mío...-

Barnes sacó sus dedos, el otro protestó por el vacío, pero luego sintió como James alineaba su miembro para empujarlo suavemente, Stark sentía que solo con aquello podía acabar, era una sensación cálida y deliciosa, el otro veía como su falo desaparecía en el interior apretado de Tony, cuando estuvo completamente dentro buscó los labios del menor para devorarlos mientras se acostumbraba a la intromisión.  
Tony comenzó a moverse, suave, y fue el "ok" que Bucky esperaba para iniciar el vaiven, lento, delicioso; el menor se aferraba a los hombros del otro mientras James apretaba las sábanas rogando no acabar pronto, deseaba sentir el interior de Tony, deseaba que ese momento se alargara lo más posible, porque al parecer, habían pasado muchos años para volver a estar así, juntos, siendo un solo ser y amándose hasta la locura.  
Tony juega con el cuello de James, haciéndole unas cuantas marcas, el otro hace lo mismo al imaginar las intenciones del menor.  
Entre jadeos y gemidos, la intensidad del acto comienza a crecer, Tony gritaba el nombre de James, Bucky gruñía "Mi Antoshka" cada vez que el otro gritaba, los movimientos ahora eran violentos, fogosos, llevándolos a la locura.  
James tocaba el punto dulce de Tony y éste se sentía enloquecido, que casi llegaría, tras unas cuantas embestidas se sentía volar, veía las estrellas, y tras gritar "¡James!" El orgasmo le atacó, contrayendo su entrada que tras apretar el falo del otro también alcanzó las estrellas, corriéndose y gimiendo "¡Antoshka!" Pegado a su cuello mientras lo llenaba por dentro.

*****

Steve estaba preocupado, había buscado a Bucky por todo el complejo y no lo encontraba, no quería pensar lo peor pero no había ni rastros de su amigo.

-Nat, ¿Haz visto a Buck?-

-No...¿Ya le preguntaste a Friday?-

-¿Perdón?-

La pelirroja rueda los ojos

-Deja, yo lo hago...Friday, ¿donde está el Sargento Barnes?-

-Salió a reunirse con el señor Stark- responde la IA.

-Gracias Friday...¿Ves? No hay porqué alarmarse...-

-¿Aún está con Tony?- pregunta Steve viendo al techo, una costumbre que al parecer nunca desaparecerá.

-Si, él se comunicará con ustedes cuando el sargento vuelva, ahora no están disponibles- puntualiza la IA.

Ambos se miraron, extrañados...¿No están disponibles?

*****

Bucky abraza a Tony con su brazo metálico, el menor yace dormido en su pecho, tiene una pierna sobre su cuerpo y un brazo apoyado en su abdomen, muchas imágenes vuelan en la mente de Barnes, y entre ellas una ocasión en la que, de ese modo despertaron abrazados en aquella cabaña.  
Tony se remueve un poco, lentamente abre sus Orbes Avellana y mira a James, perdiéndose en los ojos color de invierno de su amor.

-Buenos días Antoshka...-le da un beso en la frente que el otro recibe gustoso.

-Buenos días...-

-Te confieso que hace varias semanas no dormía bien...-

-Igual yo...en serio necesitaba esto...-

-Siento como si...siempre te hubiera hecho el amor...-

Tony sonríe con dulzura ante el comentario

-¿James?-

-¿Si?-

-Creo que hay un modo de sacar todos estos recuerdos de vida pasada y saber qué pasó...-

-¿Sacar?-

-Si...conocer que pasó después del campo de flores...pero no sé si estás de acuerdo...-

-Todo lo que tú quieras son órdenes para mí Antoshka...- James acaricia el rostro del otro.

-Entonces...pidamos ayuda de Wanda...ella podrá buscar en el fondo de nuestras mentes...-

La idea era un poco descabellada, pero por Tony, Bucky hará lo que sea, sin imaginarse lo que verían.


	9. Recordando la tragedia

Tras desayunar, y demostrarse todo el amor que sentían, Tony y Bucky se preparan para ir al complejo en busca de Wanda.

-¿Estás seguro de hacerlo James?- pregunta Tony con cautela -Aun está reciente la situación del soldado del invierno-

-Si Antoshka...- se acerca al menor, le acaricia el rostro y le besa dulcemente -Por ti estoy dispuesto a morir-

Tras decir aquello una alarma se encendió en el interior de Tony, su rostro se tornó afligido y un par de lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas.

-¿Qué sucede Antoshka?- le dice el mayor, asustado por las facciones de Tony.

-Es que...no vuelvas a decir que morirás por mi...-

-¿Porqué?-

-Porque no quiero que mueras...- las lágrimas salían aún más y Bucky abraza a Tony con fuerza

-Antoshka...todo estará bien ¿Si?-

Tony asintió, sin dejar de lado aquella sensación extraña que quemaba en su pecho.

Subieron a los vehículos y se dirigieron al complejo, siendo recibidos por Steve. Joder, nunca va a cambiar, siempre será mamá gallina.

-Que gusto verlos juntos- decía Steve

-Y no te imaginas- dice Tony sonriendo y Bucky carraspeó un poco

-¿Sabes dónde está Wanda?- pregunta Bucky

-Está con Visión en la sala- responde el rubio

-Te veremos luego capipaleta- tras decir aquello toma la mano de James y entran al lugar, dejando al rubio muy confundido.

Al llegar, Wanda está con Visión jugando con sus poderes.

-Hola brujita...Vision- 

-Señor Stark...- responde el androide

-Tony...- responde la castaña con una sonrisa -¿Sucede algo?-

-Emm...necesitamos un favor- dice Tony

-Dime...-

-No aquí...ven, y tú también Visión, talvez hagas falta...-

Wanda y Visión se miran, sin entender aquello, se levantan y siguen al par de castaños, sorprendiéndose que vayan de la mano.  
Bajan al taller, James y Tony se acomodan en unas sillas y Vision junto a Wanda en el sofá.

-Bien...antes que nada, expliquenme que sucede entre ustedes- dice la castaña señalando a la pareja.

-De eso precisamente queremos hablar- dice Tony -Pero necesitamos tu mente abierta ¿Ok?-

-Oigan, si tienen una relación yo no me opongo, me sorprende claro, pero si son felices, adelante- decía divertida la chica a lo que Bucky sonríe y Tony rueda los ojos.

-Creo, Wanda querida, que no es eso a lo que venimos...o al menos no solo a eso- decía Visión

-Necesitamos tu ayuda, queremos que entres en nuestra mentes- dijo puntual Bucky a lo que los invitados se sorprenden.

-¿Porqué?- pregunta la chica

-Muy bien...aquí voy...si tenemos una relación...pero que viene desde nuestras vidas pasadas- decía Tony, la chica se sorprende al igual que Visión.

-Desde que nos encontramos hemos tenido sueños que al final resultan ser recuerdos de hace muchos años, el punto central es nuestro amor y necesitamos saber más de lo que pasó en aquel entonces...-

Wanda estaba anonadada, Visión compartía la expresión de su amada.

-¿Están seguros de lo que hablan?- pregunta la chica

-Muy seguros...¿Puedes entrar en nuestras mentes y alcanzar esos recuerdos?- pregunta Tony

-Puedo tratar, necesitaré la ayuda de Visión, la gema de la mente puede entrar aún más allá en su memoria, y necesitaré que entremos en ambas mentes a la vez para sincronizar sus recuerdos...o al menos eso creo-

-Muy bien, hagámoslo- decía Tony muy seguro.

Ambos castaños se sentaron en el sofá, Visión y Wanda parados frente a ellos.

-Necesito que se relajen, si esto es real, sentirán su mente inestable, y sólo saldrán hasta que nosotros lo hagamos...¿Listos?-

Ambos castaños se toman de la mano y asienten, cierran los ojos y esperan lo mejor; Visión toma la cabeza de Bucky con una mano y Wanda la cabeza de Tony, luego entre ellos se toman las manos y despliegan su poder, viajando a través de las mentes de ambos, llegaron hasta los más profundo, y es ahí donde ambas mentes se sincronizaron.

Ven el pueblo, las personas trabajar, entre las conversaciones escuchan que están en el año 1482.

-No puedo creerlo, es real- decía Wanda viendo los recuerdo muy reales.

-Entonces si son sus vidas pasadas- dice Visión

Tras decir aquello miran el primer encuentro de James y Tony, como se despiden de...¿Steve? ¿Margareth Carter?¿María Stark? Cada detalle sorprende a la bruja, llegan a la cabaña enmedio del bosque, la enfermedad de Tony, el naciente amor entre ellos, el primer beso, las interacciones, incluso las intimidades de ellos.

-Es algo innecesario de ver- dice Wanda con desagrado a lo que Visión sonríe.

Ven llegar a...¿Natasha?¿Y el doctor Banner? ¿Natasha hermana de Bucky?

-Esto es interesante- sonríe la chica

Avanzan más, llegan al último recuerdo claro en las mentes de ambos.

-Es aquí Wanda, a partir de aquí no podremos adelantar nada, todo irá como en tiempo real...- decía Visión

-¿No hay modo?-

-No...al estar muy en el fondo de sus mentes no hay manera de adelantarlo, será como si lo vivieran nuevamente...aunque en el mundo real serán solo minutos-

Wanda asintió...

Vieron cuando llegaron al pueblo, saludar a la señora María, Margareth y Steve, vieron la salida de Bucky por la madrugada, Tony seguirle y besarse en la interperie.  
Llegó el amanecer, y con ello el encarcelamiento, pasaron los 4 dias en prisión, el juicio público, las acusaciones, y la intervención de James.

-Esto es...horrible...- decía la castaña cubriendo su boca en señal de terror.

-Las leyes en ésta época eran severas- decía Visión tomándola del hombro, sabiendo que sólo son simples espectadores de aquellas crueldades.

Soltaron a Tony, James fue llevado a la horca, el menor gritaba desesperado, James le dice que lo ama...y lo ejecutan.  
Wanda llora al oír los lamentos de Tony, de pronto Bucky está al lado de Wanda.

-¡Bucky! ¿Porqué está él aquí Visión?- decía Wanda

-El acaba de morir, al terminarse sus recuerdos verá los de Tony, ya que los tenemos conectados- decía Visión.

-Dejé solo a mi Antoshka... dejé solo a mi Antoshka...- se repetía Bucky sentado en el suelo sosteniendo su cabeza, su mente estaba fragmentada, Wanda esparce su poder y trata de atarlo a la realidad

-¿Wanda?- dice el soldado

-Eso Buck...aún no podemos salir, verás los recuerdos de Tony después de tu muerte-

Para el soldado aquello era irreal, pero lo sintió a carne viva al oír los lamentos de Tony abrazando su cadáver.

-¡Antoshka!- trata de acercarse el soldado a Tony pero sólo lo atraviesa

-Recuerda que esto ya pasó, no puedes cambiar nada- decía Visión mientras veían de frente el llanto lastimero del joven castaño.  
Vieron como Tony seguía en su pena, a Steve decirle que lo llevarán a casa, el subirlo a la carreta, la mirada perdida de Tony, el viaje hasta la cabaña, el cómo tuvieron que sostenerlo para quitarle el cadáver de James, como luego de enterrarlo trataba de quitar la tierra, los llantos sin consuelo por dejarlo ir.

-No... Antoshka...- lloraba Buck y Wanda le compartía el sentimiento.

Vieron como por la madrugada el castaño se escapaba de casa, iba por las flores y las bayas, decoró la tumba y se tragaba las bayas. Los recuerdos comienzan a desvanecerse, la castaña comprende lo sucedido al igual que Visión.

-¿Qué sucede Wanda?- pregunta Bucky sorprendido.

-Tony se suicidó...-

*****

Wanda y Visión rompen el enlace, Bucky estaba aún aturdido con algunas lágrimas en su rostro al igual que Wanda, pero Tony...

-James, me dejaste...James, me dejaste...- su mente aún estaba en aquella época, no paraba de llorar y su mirada estaba perdida.

-¡Antoshka!Aquí estoy Antoshka ¡Mírame!- Bucky abraza a Tony esperando que reaccione pero no funciona -¡Haz algo Wanda!- súplica en llanto Barnes y Wanda esparce su poder para tratar de evitar que la mente de Tony quede fragmentada.

-¿James?- decía Tony más presente

-Eso Antoshka aquí estoy...-

-James...¡James! Te había perdido James...- lloraba a mares el castaño mientras se abrazaba al soldado.

Wanda casi se desploma por el enorme poder que tuvo que utilizar, siendo ayudada por Visión.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta Visión

-Solo cansada...- dice la bruja

Mientras eso se daba se escuchó una explosión, las alarmas comienzan a sonar.

-¿Friday?- dice Visión

-Ataque de Hydra, he identificado a Rumlow- responde la IA.

-Que mal momento... quédense aquí, iré con el resto- decía Visión.

-Ire contigo- decía Wanda

-Estás cansada y ellos también, quédate aquí por favor- Visión besa a la chica y vuela atravesando el techo.

-Debemos ir nosotros también...- decía Bucky que aún abraza a un afectado Tony.

-Sus mentes aún están colapsadas por el viaje, sobre todo la tuya que tuviste que ver los recuerdos de Tony-

-No...- decía Tony reponiendose

-Pero Antoshka...- trataba de replicar el soldado

-Es nuestro trabajo, ahora esta es nuestra vida James...-

El soldado asintió

-Quedate aquí Wanda, descansa, nosotros iremos a la lucha...-

Buck se dirige al arsenal a traer sus armas y Tony llama su traje el cual llega sin problemas.

Salen del complejo y todos estan peleando contra los agentes de Hydra.

-Situacion, Cap- decía Tony por el intercomunicador

-Rumlow busca a Buck, no dejes que llegue a él...-

-Ya oíste cariño- Tony sobrevuela el lugar y se lleva a Barnes hasta el techo -Se un buen francotirador soldado-

-Ten cuidado Antoshka...-

-Luego nos explicarás todo Tony- decía Natasha por el intercomunicador

Todos desplegaban sus poderes evitando que llegaran hasta Buck, sin embargo no contaron con que Rumlow es un excelente estratega.

-Saludos, soldado- El villano estaba en el techo junto a Rumlow

-¡Rumlow está en el techo!- dijo Buck por el intercomunicador

-Muy tarde soldado...ahora eres mío...-

Rumlow saca un libro rojo de sus ropas y recita las palabras.

-Anhelo, oxidado...-

-No...- decía Bucky, por lo sucedido con Wanda, era posible que el soldado despertara.

-Diecisiete, amanecer, horno, nueve, benigno...-

-¡NOO!- gritaba Bucky sosteniendo su cabeza

-Bienvenida, uno, vagón de carga...Buenos dias Soldado-

-Listo para obedecer...- responde Bucky en tono neutro y mirada seria.

-Destruye a los Avengers- decía Rumlow, victorioso.

-¡Rumlow tiene a Buck!- decía Steve por el intercomunicador

Tony se quitó los soldados de encima y voló sobre el techo, para su sorpresa fue atacado por Barnes.

-¡James!- Decía Tony pero no respondía.

-¡El soldado fue activado!- decía Natasha

-¡Yo me encargo!- decía Peter que iba acompañado de Rhodey

Llegaron al techo y lucharon contra Rumlow y el soldado, Tony aún aturdido trataba de asimilar la situación, voló sobre el techo derribando al suelo a Rumlow.

-¡Eres un maldito!- decía Tony propinándole una golpiza

-Es tarde...solo matándolo lo salvarán...- reía el villano teniendo un conjunto de explosivos en su chaleco.

Tony no pudo evadirlo y el sujeto explotó, haciéndolo volar por la onda expansiva.

-¡Tony!- gritó Steve tratando de llegar hasta el pero era difícil, con la cantidad de soldados que llegaban.

Peter y Rhodey luchaban contra Bucky, que en algunos momentos vacilaba sus ataques, su mente aún hecha un lío pero luchando dentro de él contra el soldado del invierno, tras un ataque en conjunto de Peter y Rhodey logran tirar del techo al soldado, cayendo cerca de Tony, que tenía parte de su traje dañado y no podía levantarse.

-¿Friday?- decía con dificultad el castaño

-70% del traje dañado jefe....- decía la IA.

Bucky se acerca peligrosamente a Tony, le levanta desde el cuello y le arranca el casco, el menor trata de safarse pero no puede.

-Ja...James... recuérdame...-

Las palabras eran inútiles, Tony sentía que perdía el sentido

-Recu...recuerda...que yo te amo James- dijo Tony casi en un susurro casi perdiendo la conciencia.

El soldado parpadeó, soltando el agarre de Tony que cayó al suelo tosiendo en extremo, Bucky se sostenía la cabeza, gritaba de dolor, una lucha interna comenzó en su mente tratando de tomar el control.  
Wanda, un poco debilitada, llegaba al campo de batalla, viendo como Bucky se sostenía la cabeza y Tony estaba tirado en el suelo.  
Protegida por Visión, llegó hasta Bucky y liberó parte de su poder, tratando de sellar al soldado del invierno, con mucha dificultad, Wanda liberó su poder y al fin James se calmó, cayendo al suelo, inconciente.  
Tras aquello, el resto de Avengers venció a los soldados Hydra, tomando prisioneros a los sobrevivientes.  
Tony, un poco a rastras, llegó hasta Bucky, lo sostuvo en sus brazos y comenzó a llamarle.

-James...vamos James reacciona...- decía Tony dándole palmadas en el rostro, pero el soldado no respondía

-Traté de sellar solo al soldado del invierno, pero aún no estoy recuperada, es posible que Buck también esté sellado...-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- mira afligido el castaño a la bruja

-Mató al soldado del invierno, pero no está segura si el sargento Barnes también lo esté- explicó Visión.

-No...no es posible...James reacciona por favor- Tony besa a Barnes ante el asombro del resto que se estaban acercando al lugar -Por favor James no me dejes otra vez...por favor...- Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, rodaron por el rostro de Tony, cayendo en el rostro de James -James...-

Un dedo metálico comenzó a secar sus lágrimas, dejando sorprendido a Stark y al resto aliviados, sobre todo Wanda.

-No me iré sin ti... Antoshka...-

Tony abraza a James, dejando salir toda la angustia retenida y solo dejando la alegría.

-Muy bien...ahora que sabemos que Buck está bien...¿Me pueden explicar qué sucede entre ustedes?- decía Steve a lo que James y Tony sonríen.

-Primero capipaleta, atender heridas, luego explicaciones...-

Todos entran al complejo, o lo que queda de éste para atenderse y contar la historia de sus vidas pasadas.


	10. Por siempre te amaré

Han pasado 2 semanas desde el ataque de Rumlow, el complejo está totalmente reparado, James y Tony son cada vez más melosos entre ellos, incluso frente al resto de Avengers, los castaños contaron su historia, dejando un poco incrédulos a algunos y maravillados a otros.

Ahora, James y Tony están dándose mucho amor en la alcoba del soldado.

-Dime James...¿Te gustaría que te sorprenda?- decía el genio quitándose lentamente la ropa y dejándola caer al suelo mientras camina lentamente hasta la cama, en donde Buck le mira con pasión y deseo.

-Tu siempre me sorprendes, mi bello Antoshka...-

Tony sube a la cama y gatea seductoramente hasta estar cara a cara con el soldado, que sin miramientos le besa con lujuria.  
El genio quita toda prenda que estorbe y se sienta a horcajadas sobre el soldado rozándose los miembros.

-Antoshka...te ves tan caliente-

-Y espera a ver lo que te haré...-

De su mesa de noche saca un par de esposas y las coloca en James, inmovilizando sus manos, también un frasco de lubricante, el cual vierte en el miembro ya duro del soldado que siente el líquido frío al contacto.

-Ahora sabrás de lo que es capaz Tony Stark- el genio comienza a descender sobre el miembro de James que solo gruñe molesto por no poder tocar a su amante.  
Tony, con sus piernas muy abiertas, le da un Espectáculo a James, comenzando el vaiven hasta que se volvió salvaje, el genio saltaba a su gusto sobre el falo de su amado que no podía despegar la vista de semejante espectáculo, no pudo resistirse y rompió las cadenas de las esposas y tomó la cintura del genio moviéndolo aún más salvaje.

-Eso...es trampa...James-

-No, si tú me provocas-

Los gemidos fuertes no se hicieron esperar, el rebote de piel con piel era delicioso, para James apretar aquellas nalgas redondas y bien formadas eran tocar el paraíso.  
Tras unas cuantas estocadas, Tony acabó sobre el abdomen de Buck, que al ver aquello aceleró su ritmo y con movimientos erráticos termina llenando el interior del genio, ambos completamente cansados.

-Te amo...mi Antoshka...- esconde su rostro en el cuello de genio.

-Yo también te amo, James- sonríe mientras acaricia los cabellos del soldado

El amor es lo que importa para ellos ahora, ya no hay prejuicios, ni señalamientos, solo su amor verdadero que ha sobrevivido a través de las épocas.

Sin embargo, hay algo que Wanda sabe y debe hacer, para darle un dulce final a la trágica historia de los amantes de 1482.

-Muy bien, lo que te diré te puede sonar descabellado, pero es la verdad...- Decía Wanda a Natasha ante la mirada expentante de James, Tony y Visión.

Todos están en el taller del genio.

-Pues solo dímelo...- decía la pelirroja.

-Ok...en la vida pasada de ellos, tú eras hermana de Buck-

La pelirroja hecha a reír, los otros la miran seriamente y ella nota que no es una broma.

-Eso no es posible...- decía la pelirroja

-Es la verdad...y en lo más profundo de tu mente yace lo que sucedió después de la muerte de ambos...deseamos encontrar el final- decía Wanda

-Eso no suena divertido- decía la pelirroja -Pero si es importante para ellos, lo haré-

Todos celebran y la espía solo rueda los ojos.

-Muy bien, tendré a todos conectados con la ayuda de Visión, relájate y nosotros haremos el resto...- decía la bruja.

Tal y como dijo, Visión y Wanda acompañados de las mentes de Tony y Bucky viajaron una vez más, a través de la mente de Natasha, hasta 1482, vieron todo de nuevo, los castaños acongojados por revivir esos fatídicos momentos.  
Al llegar al punto del entierro de James, todo fue nuevo, ya que la Natasha de ese entonces no supo del suicidio de Tony hasta por la mañana.  
Encontraron su cadáver, el llanto de la madre de Tony fue duro, el entierro del muchacho y como entrelazaron su mano con la de James, la siembra de las bellotas por parte del esposo de Natasha, el incendio de la casa y la partida del lugar dejando las tumbas en lo profundo del bosque.  
Los recuerdos seguían, durante 20 años, Natasha visitó las tumbas de James y Tony, llevando consigo a la señora María, las bellotas se convirtieron en un frondoso roble.

-Gracias Natasha- decía la anciana María -Gracias por siempre traerme a ver a mi Anthony-

-Para mi es un placer- decía Natasha, que estaba junto a Lila, su hija ya de 21 años y James, su hijo de 15 años.

-Creo que el próximo año ya no podré venir Natasha...siento que las fuerzas me abandonan-

-Señora María...-

-Es la ley de la vida...por fin podré reunirme con mi Anthony, que seguro le hace el imposible al pobre de James-

Todos ríen ante el comentario, James, el hijo de Natasha, se acerca al árbol con un cuchillo en mano.

-¿Qué haces hijo?- decía la pelirroja

-Grabaré los nombres de James y Anthony en el árbol, para que todos en Dublín sepan lo grande que fue su amor...-

-No sólo en Dublín, también en toda Irlanda...- decía Lila

-Asi que en Dublín...- decía Wanda que atenta había visto todos los recuerdos de Natasha -¿Están felices ahora?- decía la bruja viendo al par de castaños que admiraban el roble.

-Por supuesto Wanda- decía Tony -Gracias por ésto-

-Debemos agradecer a Natasha...Vis, volvamos ya...-

Visión asiente y tras un movimiento regresan a la normalidad.  
Natasha abre los ojos, las lágrimas salen de sus ojos sin que pueda detenerlas, Wanda la tranquiliza utilizando su poder y es cuando vuelve completamente a la realidad.

-Yasha...- decía Natasha aún afectada

-Tash...- le responde el soldado que de inmediato abraza a la pelirroja

-Tuvieron su segunda oportunidad Yasha...me alegro tanto- decía la mujer que aún no sale de su asombro.

*****

_Dublín, Irlanda_

-¿Estás seguro que es por aquí James?- decía Tony derrotado -Seria más fácil si dejaras que...-

-Ya te dije que no, Antoshka- dice el soldado -Haremos el recorrido a caballo tal y como lo hacíamos antes-

Si algo había aprendido Tony en éstos 3 años que lleva junto a Bucky, es que es igual de testarudo que él, almas gemelas al fin y al cabo.  
Llegaron a un claro, en donde habian diversas flores.

-Estamos cerca- decía James con un toque de alegría en su tono de voz, recogiendo unas flores y entregándoselas al menor. -Flores de Antoshka, para tí-

Tony las toma y le da un beso en los labios

-Gracias, mi galante caballero-

Agilizaron el paso de los caballos y, tras unos minutos de viaje, encuentran un claro, en donde un roble se abre camino al cielo y los rastros de lo que alguna vez fue una cabaña.

-No puedo creerlo...lo encontramos- decía Tony emocionado, bajando del caballo

-Increible- decía James, el árbol era inmenso, y aún con vida, en el tronco no estaba la inscripción que James, el hijo de Natasha prometió poner; en su lugar, en las raíces, había una pequeña tabla con una inscripción: _Este árbol representa el amor de James y Anthony_.

-Esto...parece sacado de un libro de fantasía- decía Bucky acariciando el árbol -Es extraño saber que estoy enterrado bajo el árbol-

-Recuerda cariño que no eres el único bajo el árbol- sonríe el castaño menor acercándose a Buck -La mitad del crecimiento del árbol también es por mí-

James abraza a Tony y le besa frente a aquel árbol que representa el amor que por 500 años floreció en medio de aquel bosque de ensueño.

-Prométeme que nos encontramos en la otra vida Antoshka...- decía Buck acariciando una de sus mejillas.

-Por siempre te amaré James...- Tony le recoge el cabello al mayor volviendo a fundirse en un beso.

_______~°~_______

_100 años después_

  
Un mundo futurista se alza en apogeo, donde la cura del cáncer se encuentra en cualquier farmacia y la hambruna es solo un cuento de terror del pasado.  
Sin embargo, hay algunas cosas que a través del tiempo no pueden cambiarse.

-Debo llegar al trabajo en menos de 10 minutos, María, encárgate de dejar a Tony en su primer día de escuela- decía aquel hombre bebiendo café y comiendo un pan recién salido del horno.

-Howard, prometiste que juntos llevaríamos a Tony...-

-Lo siento querida...- el hombre da un beso a su esposa -Se los compensaré, lo prometo-

El hombre se coloca a la altura de un pequeño de enormes y bellos ojos avellana.

-Lo lamento hijo, debo trabajar para poder comprarte los juguetes que me pediste...pero te prometo volver temprano y me digas cómo estuvo tu primer día...- el hombre abraza al pequeño que tenía una mirada triste -Recuerda Anthony que tú eres mi mayor creación-

El pequeño corresponde el abrazo de su padre y tristemente lo ve salir de su casa.

-Lo lamento hijo...- decía su madre dándole un beso en la frente a su hijo -Ire por mi bolso y te llevaré a la escuela-

Tony hace un puchero, realmente quería que su padre estuviera ahí, el pequeño de 7 años tenía muchas ganas de llorar.

María lleva al pequeño, que con temor se esconde tras su madre, mira como otros niños más grandes se despiden de sus madres alegremente.

-Mamá...-

-Tranquilo cariño, hay otros niños con los que jugarás, y tendrás muchos amigos-

El pequeño apunto de llorar observa desde la puerta del lugar como su madre se despide de él. Da media vuelta y con temor comienza a caminar, sin saber adónde ir, corre hasta una esquina y haciéndose bolita comienza a llorar.

-¿Estás bien?- Tony escucha una voz frente a él, levanta la mirada y otro niño le mira curioso.

-Quiero...quiero irme a casa...- decía entre sollozos

-Yo pensaba lo mismo, pero mi hermana me enseñó lo bonito que es venir a la escuela- le sonríe el otro chico -Ven, no te asustes-

El otro chico le extiende la mano y Tony un poco temeroso deja que el otro le ayude a levantarse.

-¿Como te llamas?-

-Anthony...-

-Que bonito nombre...yo soy James...-

Ambos niños se miran a los ojos.

-Invierno...- decía Tony

-¿Disculpa?-

-Tus ojos...me recuerdan al invierno-

Ambos niños seguían tomados de las manos, en su mente un desorden de imágenes llegaban como una película.

-Antoshka...- decía James -¿Puedo llamarte Antoshka?-

-¿Qué significa?-

-No lo sé- sonríe James -Será un nombre solo para ti...Sabes...creo que te conozco de alguna parte...-

-¡Yo pensé lo mismo!- sonríe por primera vez Tony a lo que el otro se emociona. -Pensé en un árbol gigaaante- decía el menor haciendo el ademán con ambas manos a lo que James sonríe.

-Yo pensé en muchas flores- sonríe James -Un gran campo de flores de todos colores-

-¿Serás mi amigo James?- decía un poco triste Tony.

-Claro que si Antoshka, ven, quiero que conozcas a mi gemela Natasha-

-Wow...yo no tengo hermanos-

-Entonces nosotros seremos como hermanos Antoshka- le sonríe el pequeño -Con mi hermana estamos en 3er grado, tenemos 9 años, ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-7 años...vengo a 1er grado- dice temeroso de que James no estará con él.

-Descuida Antoshka, nos veremos en el receso-

Para el pequeño Tony era extraño, pero sentía que podía contar con James, que no quería separarse de él, y de algún modo hacerlo sonreír.  
Así, tomados de las manos, llegan con una niña pelirroja que muy contenta saluda a Tony y molestando a James por venir juntos, diciéndole que serán novios.

-No empieces con tus cosas Tash...-

-Vamos Yasha, ¿Acaso no crees que es muy lindo?-

James se sonroja y Tony sonríe por la cara del mayor.

-Míralo Yasha...es perfecto para ti-

-¡No molestes Natasha!-

-¿O crees que es feo?- Natasha molestaba a su hermano y Tony con lo último se entristeció, James lo notó y por impulso lo abrazó.

-No le hagas caso a esta loca...- le decía James, luego reaccionó a lo que había hecho y despacio bajo la mirada, Tony estaba sonrojado por estar en aquel abrazo.

-¿Lo ven?son el uno para el otro- la chica da media vuelta -Despídete de tu novio Yasha, ya casi es hora de entrar a los salones- y con un ademán deja a los chicos, aún abrazados.

James se separa y aparta la mirada, sobándose el cuello.

-Lamento lo de mi hermana...-

-¿Crees que soy lindo?- pregunta Tony apartando la mirada y James se sonroja.

-Yo...emm...yo...-

Hubo un breve silencio, ambos se miran y luego se sonríen

-¿Te veré en el receso?- pregunta Tony con una sonrisa

-Claro que si, mi Antoshka...-

Ambos se abrazan, ésta vez muy fuerte, dejando que el impulso fluyera con normalidad.

El destino les da otra oportunidad de gozar todo el amor que desde hace siglos floreció en aquella humilde cabaña...y tú...

  
¿Crees en la reencarnación?

**~** _**FIN~** _

______~°~_______

_Hola!!!_   
_Buscado inspiración para una cosa salió todo éste fic, no sé si quedó bien pero en serio gocé mucho escribiéndolo, sobre todo por mi Shipp culposa WinterIron <3 cualquier mensaje que deseen mandar, sugerencias, tomatazos y lo que gusten, estoy para servirles, cuidense y no dejen de leer fanfic Marvel Slash, hasta otra vez!!!_

**Author's Note:**

> ADVERTENCIAS
> 
> *FANFIC SLASH
> 
> *WINTERIRON
> 
> *Si es sensible al tema de religiones y homosexualidad, abstenerse de leer.
> 
> *Tony llorón, en extremo :v
> 
> *OoC en alguna parte del fic (Por no decir todo :v)
> 
> *Puede que se pierda la emoción porque soy idiota para relatar historias :v
> 
> *Escrita desde el 28/11/2019 al 4/12/2019
> 
> *Sin BetaReader
> 
> *Personajes 100% © Marvel Studios, yo solo los agrego a mi historia porque los amo ;)
> 
> *Historia original con fines de entretenimiento, prohibida su adaptación total o parcial.


End file.
